Sparkling Fangs
by Flypaper-Writer
Summary: Isabella Swan's a real vampire with fangs and the whole burning in the sun issue. Imagine her suprise when she moves to Forks and finds the Cullens. Alice/Bella
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I sat uncomfortably on my suitcase impatiently waiting for Charlie, my dad to pull up in his cruiser. The men and teenage boys that kept continuously glancing at me were aggravating. I just felt like yelling at them to stop ogling me and look at their wives or girlfriends for Christ sakes.

Shifting on the bag I glanced around the outside of the airport terminal. The air was cold and humid. No sun shone through the thick mass of grey clouds hanging ominously over Forks, Washington. Green plants surrounded everything making the whole place appear to be a jungle.

I shook my head in frustration. I never even wanted to move here. Renee, my mom- Charlie's ex-wife- thought it best for me to spend sometime with good old Charlie, because apparently she wanted to spend sometime with her new human boy toy Phil. A century with no love was driving her crazy. I mean I gave her daughterly love, was that not enough?

Not that I don't like Phil he was pretty cool as far as humans go. He coaches a minor league baseball team. She fell in love with him, and as far as I can tell its real love. I frowned, would I ever find love? Who am I kidding I don't need fluffy emotions messing with me, I'm fine without it.

For a vampire that's been alive a century and half without love I'm doing great. This bothered me for some reason. Shouldn't I be like most of our kind, searching for a mate, scouring the Earth to find their other half? I guess I always figured if I was destined to find the 'L' word then we'd meet without one of us searching for each other.

"Hey Bell's," I heard a deep melodic voice call out behind me. I turned and saw Charlie…he hadn't changed since the last time I saw him thirty years ago.

Same blue eyes shining from feeding recently, his body was built but modestly, perfect mustache, healthy looking dark brown hair, paper white skin, and a deathly aura to him. I smiled, and gave him a one armed hug. It didn't last long, we weren't big on PDA.

"Hey Ch- dad I haven't seen you for a while," I pointed out. "How's life been?" These are key questions you ask a person when seeing them after an extended period of time.

"Life's good," he gave a strained smile as he loaded my suitcases into the trunk of his police cruiser. He posed as a cop here to keep up appearance.

"As you can tell I recently moved to Forks. The weathers perfect for us, not much sun, dreary weather, and it's so dull and simple. A much needed break from always traveling, you can settle down here Bell's. The population may be low, but Seattle is wonderful for hunting."

I laughed out loud as I entered the car. Of course he would think about food. He drank blood like it was going out of style.

"There's just one detail I want to inform you of," he started. I gave him a wary look. From what I could tell this town was boring, what detail would be so important that he had to save it last?

"There's a coven of vampire that lives here," Charlie informed. I whipped my head so fast around that if I were human I would have got whiplash.

"What," I exclaimed. "Y-You're kidding right?"

"Unfortunately not, but they haven't suspected me yet or have even begun to fathom what we are. These are the "new" age vampires that haven't been informed of "old" age vampires I guess you could say. Their coven name is Cullen. From what I've encountered their pretty nice."

I was extremely wary though. Their rulers, the Volturi existed to keep order in their world. And with us they couldn't do that. We were "wild" to them and had to be exterminated. Old age vampires differed from new age vamps.

Old age or Hollywood vamps I guess you could call us actually had fangs. We burn in the sun and garlic and crucifixes can do some damage to us. Well…the garlic just burns our noses because of its potent smell and the crucifixes only work if you believe. You'd have to have one the size of your whole body to really hurt us, those mini ones don't do shit but create an irritation on our skin.

Our eyes are bright blue when we've fed and throughout our lives generally blue. But when we are trying to capture prey-humans- our eyes turn to their original color that they were when we were humans. It makes us more inviting to our prey and comfortable, although our scent and undead beauty does enough of that. We're incredibly stronger than new age vamps and faster. Our skin temperatures are lower too, and our hearing is way better, so is our vision.

New age vamps sparkle in the sun, have eyes that are blood red and turn black when hungry, can't be destroyed by anything else besides other vamps and werewolves, and have most of the same qualities as us that capture preys, their hybrids though; unlike us.

If any new age vampire found out about us we'd be reported to the Volturi so fast I wouldn't even have time to blink. While we had strength and speed they had numbers and I found that's why my species had been destroyed so easily.

"Another thing," he grinned sheepishly at me.

"What now," I groaned.

"I enrolled you at Forks High," he stated. I shrugged, it's not like I haven't pretended to go to High School before. "The Cullen kids attend there."

I ripped the car door off. He better be shitting me.

**A/N: Tell me what you think guys and please review!**


	2. The Cullen's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

**The Cullens**

I sat perched up high on an Oak tree branch, peering over the Cullen mansion. Most of the house was glass, very beautiful but easy to find a vantage point to stalk their family. I stared hard into the living room, examining their behaviors.

A brute man, with dark curly hair sat on the ground entranced by an x-box game he was playing. There was a gorgeous blonde who sat behind him on the couch flipping boredly through a magazine. In my eyes she could have been the world's most beautiful model.

Next I noticed a boyish male sitting on a piano bench softly playing a melody, with a brunette next to him. Her hands moved across the keys completing the song. They were both amazingly beautiful. I stared longer than I should have at the man but he could have been Adonis's brother. His hair was golden brown, and tousled. When he smiled at the brunette his teeth gleamed in the minimum sunlight shining through the house. He seemed to have a mate already though, not that I was interested.

Another male came into the picture. He was tall and lean. His face was covered in light scars, some deeper and longer than others. His outward appearance frightened me. He gave out the impression that he had participated in multiple fights with vampires. I shuddered and moved on.

The top level housed few bedrooms but one nicely furnished office area. Books were shelved neatly on the walls next to a desk which sat under a rectangular window in the right corner of the room. A handsome man sat focused at his desk there. This next male must have been Dr. Carlisle. He gave off the aura of maturity. He studied in a sophisticated space, running a hand occasionally through his golden blonde hair. Shortly after, his wife Esme an exquisite brunette walked in offering any help. He refused but requested a kiss. This sent her into a fit of giggles and she complied.

I studied their family quietly in wonder for another hour and came to the conclusion that as long as I left them alone they posed no threat to my family's existence. Satisfied I began to make my way down the tree until I heard the front door open. I glanced towards it curiously and was stunned.

The most striking creature walked into the threshold. She skipped into the living room her gorgeous spiky black hair in a composed disarray much like her other Adonis like sibling, with the most stunning smile on her face. She was petite and short, but with an adorable and sexy side to it.

"Did you have a ball at the mall Alice?" the male with an incredible amount of scars on his face asked.

Her smile widened. "Yes," she exclaimed practically bouncing. "I bought clothes for everyone!"

The man walked up to her and gave her peck on the cheek then whispered something into her ear. She broke out into giggles and nodded her head excitedly. I almost let out a snarl of defiance; no one could touch this angel, but I controlled myself instantly. If I gave out my hiding spot I'd be dead.

I settled for just glaring, my hatred growing for him as he progressed with Alice. He seemed to sense something though and quickly glanced up towards me. I tensed; surely he hadn't heard anything? He mumbled under his breathe and all eyes turned to my tree. I felt this would be the time to stop observing them. I glimpsed at the sky and saw patches of sunlight dancing across the ground in bright heated rays. I shivered slightly, and let out a low moan.

Walking out into that would be a bitch. Each burst of UV that hit me would scald my skin, leaving a numbing aftereffect. If I were to be hit directly with sunlight I'd be consumed by fire from the inside out. Each particle within my body burnt to dark ash slowly, as my skin boiled and bubbled withering into dust.

All eyes were on me now and I became incredibly still, trying to blend into my environment. At times like this a camouflage power would come in handy. Controlling impulses or I guess a choice wasn't so bad but it wasn't useful in a situation like this.

Did I really want to make the golden haired male act on his impulse and crash through the window searching for an intruder? I think not! Then again I can probably make him rethink that choice and drop the situation. Grinning I let my mind flow out onto his and it felt like I was grabbing tiny strings in his mind that I was pulling at. He muttered something and with one quick glance up here he stopped looking. The rest of the family followed suite and I dashed down the tree.

Scurrying through the woods trying my best to avoid patches of sunlight, I made my way home. The wind coming from behind me pushed me faster and it felt like I could fly mildly. I narrowly evaded branches and tree stumps; running was like second nature to me. My skin was burning slightly from the sun rays I quickly dashed under. Hissing I pushed myself faster until I felt myself standing in front of my house door.

White paint was peeling over the rotting wooden boards, small flecks fluttering down to the ground. I pushed open the front door and stepped inside. The interior of the house was refurnished. A large flat screen television sat on one mahogany stand. Facing the television was a black leather couch. In the middle of both was a coffee table.

The kitchen had granite counters, stainless steel sinks and fridges, one mini bar, and multiple cabinets and drawers. Inside was still small but it had a homey feel to it somehow. I walked down the hallway passing Charlie's room and walked up the stairs.

My room was down the hall from the bathroom which I found to be convenient. Pulling down on the handle, I forced my door open and stepped into the white walled room. A queen sized bed sat in the corner near a clean clear glass window. Black curtains covered them. The other side of the room held a desk with an apple laptop sitting on it quietly and a flat screen hanging from the wall above it. The closet was next to the desk. I stared at the swivel chair for a second then switched to the pristine rocking chair in the corner.

Renee used to rock me to me sleep when I was half human. I still had pictures, in fact a few were in frames on my dresser next to the door. Charlie who had been injected with venom in the late early eighteen hundreds by a rogue vampire who never finished feeding off of him fell in love with my mom. They met when she was wandering through some park. He did the same thing she's doing to Phil. He fell in love with a human.

As their relationship progressed he began to worry about her staying with him for all eternity. She had no qualms about that. He gave her a few weeks to enjoy being human knowing life would be different after the transformation. Unfortunately one of the many ways they chose to enjoy her humanity was by having sex. She ended up pregnant and gave birth to me about a month later with me nearly killing her. Charlie saved her changing her.

I grew fast as a child, incredibly fast. I was half human so I had the luxury of eating food and not thirsting after blood all the time. The catch was I was vulnerable. Sure I had the speed and strength but I was lacking the tough skin, and incredible eye sight. Charlie said it was so I couldn't burn in the sun which is true. My skin didn't burn, the human genes did that. Neither garlic nor crosses affected me, yet if I tripped I'd scrape my knee. The human genes and vampire genes in my body fought for dominance thus making it harder for me to heal. I got ill easily but the vampire DNA prevented me from dying.

Charlie was overprotective, and so against my mother's wishes bit me. He filled my system with vampire venom overriding the human genes and fully changing me into a vampire. The process was shorter because I was already half vampire but that didn't make the fire consuming hurt less.

I flopped onto my bed and sighed. I couldn't help but think back to Alice. Her lithe steps, gorgeous face, her beautiful body. A frown made its way onto my face. This vampire was invading my mind and it was wrong. I didn't even know if she could be trusted.

Hurriedly I found the remote and turned on the television. I needed something to distract me. I flipped through channels until I stumbled onto "16 and Pregnant" on MTV. The girl was in the hallways of school chatting animatedly with her friends.

I shuddered as a thought crossed my mind. School, how was I supposed to handle that? If I avoided the Cullen's there would be no need for their suspicion, but what if I had a period with one of them. I couldn't block my scent or shroud the emptiness in my chest where a heart should have been beating.

The eye color would throw them off sure, yet I still had all the other factors. Cold, granite hard skin, inhuman beauty, need I say anything else? I let a sigh of frustration escape my lips and I shut the television off. Human entertainment was futile right now. Charlie was a fool for registering me to that small high school, and it's not like I could stay home and not go. That would raise even more suspicion.

Taking a deep breath I decided it would be best if I hunted. Smiling I made my way to my closet to grab a cloak so as not to be scalded by the sun then walked to the window and jumped out of it, landing lightly on the ground. I inhaled the air deeply reveling in the scent of fresh pine. The forest surrounding my house led to Seattle if you took the right routes. I walked carefully into the brush before taking off.

My feet sped across the damp mossy ground, barely skimming leaves as the forest blurred past me. The wind pounded against my face, pushing my hair wildly back while foliage tangled itself into my mahogany locks, scraping against my scalp lightly.

In the distance I could see bright lights and knew I was nearing the city. The sweet scent of warm blood was getting closer and I felt like I could taste it in the air. I felt my canines elongate along with the flow of venom in my mouth. The air shifted and the most unbelievable smell wafted through the air and I changed paths.

Someone near was hiking. Running through the forest I followed the aroma until I found myself crouched behind a bush watching a young couple smiling and laughing about something while roasting marshmallows. The sun was beginning to set behind me and even with the cloak on it felt like I could feel the burning.

My thirst was increasing as their blood began boiling from the chemistry between them. I growled lightly startling them. Stepping out of the brush, I smiled nervously. The couple stared at me for a second marveling at my beauty before relaxing. I knew my eyes had changed to a chocolate brown to comfort them. The fretful smile calmed them even more, knowing I had insecurities.

I sniffed the air lightly and located the wonderful odor. It was coming from the man. He was tall and kuscular, with shaggy blonde hair falling into his face. My edgy smile turned into a sinister grin and I crouched low onto the ground, a small rumble emanating from my chest.

The two were frightened but there was nothing I could do now, I was in hunting mode. I leaped onto the man, grabbing his neck and twisting it violently before sinking my fangs into his jugular vein. Sweet warm blood filled my mouth, and a moan slipped out. His mate was shrieking behind me trying to attract attention.

Giving one last hard suck I stepped off the man and faced the female. Her green eyes were wide with fright and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. Humans could be so pathetic sometimes, but that didn't mean I never felt a pang of guilt for the life I took to satisfy my needs. I was a monster and I had learned to accept that.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, licking the excess blood off my hand. She stared disgusted.

"Sorry about the mess," I apologized. I glanced at the lifeless male on the ground bloodied and broken. The girl didn't say anything.

I shrugged and stepped towards her. "Your turn," I smirked sadly. At least she'd be with her mate wherever they went.

Propelling myself forward I tackled the girl to the ground with so much force her spine broke. My teeth sunk into her neck and once again I reveled at such a magnificent warm taste. Once I was done I mangled their heads and threw them into the fire. The headless corpses lay there sprawled out every which way. The cops would find the bodies but not the heads, this way no evidence such as bite marks could be found.

With my thirst quenched I made my way back home, in search of an idea of how to get the Cullen's off my back for school the next day.

**A/N: Alright guys a few of your questions have been answered in this chapter, and some more will be approached in the next few. Thanks for the reviews guys, keep up the great work! Any questions?**

_Preview_

_"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she smiled brightly at me. Should I answer, or should I not? This is bad, this is extremely bad, but that didn't stop me from responding back to her._

_"I'm Isabella Swan," I greeted with a shy smile. "But I prefer Bella."_


	3. The Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any other characters**

**Chapter 2**

**The Note**

I skipped downstairs in what I could only classify as a good mood. Usually trying to keep myself occupied during the night would annoy me. A person could only last so long listening to music and surfing the internet. Vampires never slept, and the whole coffin thing was clearly Hollywood, both ways. I mean were undead creatures that never get tired, need rest, or for our body to be restored and healed and sleeping is for that exact purpose.

Charlie sat sprawled out on the couch flipping through channels boredly. He was already in his police uniform so there really wasn't anything for him to do but leave. He looked up from the television to analyze me.

"You're sporting _that_?" he asked confused.

I glanced at my attire. Black converse adorned my feet with a pair of skinny's and a red skin tight shirt on. A few bracelets were wrapped on my writs. My backpack was tucked securely on my back completing the whole look. I couldn't see what was wrong with my choice of apparel. Most teenagers wore these types of outfits and isn't the objective to not call attention to myself and fit in? Well, I couldn't really do that with the _Cullen's_ attending school but I could try.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I snorted plopping down next to him.

"No, I just assumed your school had a dress code or uniform is all," he muttered. "Oh," I answered. He smiled at my tone and I noticed his eyes crinkled at the side when he did this. My gaze shifted to his brightly colored blue eyes meaning he had fed earlier. "How am I going to arrive to school this morning?"

The thought had recently crossed my mind and he most certainly wouldn't catch me walking. Charlie's smile grew bigger at the question. He stood up and beckoned me to follow him. Slowly I walked behind him until we stood in the hallway where the front door was.

He opened a door on the left side of the hallway wall that lead to the garage and went inside. Flicking on the light switch he strode deeper into the brightly lit room before stopping suddenly. I bumped into him causing him to stumble forward. Grinning impishly I examined the room until my eyes laid on the most beautiful creation I had seen.

Sitting showcased in light was a pristine, brand new, shiny blue Ducati. My eyes watered tears I couldn't shed. I had always wanted such a bike, back home mom preferred cars so she bought them for me. Of course I fell in love with them but my need for speed and the open air led me to my one true love. She must have called Charlie and told him.

"Father you shouldn't have," I managed to get out. He frowned.

"I didn't, I got you that," he pointed to the corner, my tears instantly dried up. In the shadows was one hulking piece of red rusted scrap metal. It was barely holding itself together. "Thought it was a great homecoming present," he mumbled.

"This truck," Charlie announced patting the hood which in turned caused a multitude of rust to collect on the floor, "has character. Not to mention this shows just what kind of small town vehicles people here drive, fits the scene perfectly. You want to fit in right? Well with this motor vehicle you do, no attentions called to yourself. I tuned her up myself. The engine smoother and runs better, the seats are cleaned, no oils leaking, even fixed the dents and screwed the doors back in."

Charlie stared proudly at his creation. I barely stopped myself from running to my room trying to cry. My dream vehicle had been so close and it was yanked away by this rusted beast Charlie called transportation. But he did have a point. I would fit in and the truck had character. Not too much to ask for. I guess I could learn to become accustomed to this vehicle.

"I think it might work," I said truthfully. I wasn't gonna go yelling that I loved it or anything and I didn't lie. It was a pretty good creation for a man who knew nothing about mechanics or machines.

"Well then it's yours," he smirked. I gave him an awkward hug seeing as we still hadn't figured out where this PDA thing was going. "Here are the keys, take care of my masterpiece. Now off to school with you!"

I chuckled lightly and opened the rusted door. Slowly I stepped inside and tried the engine out. It roared to life nearly making me piss myself which was impossible. Charlie flashed a sheepish smile before opening the garage door. I pulled out, shuddering at the squealing tires on the asphalt. I had to chant to myself that the objective was fitting in the whole ride to Forks High.

The school wasn't so far from home, only about a ten minute drive. _Stupid town was so small nothing should be far from home,_ I thought momentarily annoyed. Turning into the school I found that the lot was empty. This came as a relief to me and I took my time finding an appropriate parking space before exiting the truck.

I slammed the rusted door shut and stepped over to the front office. The door opened with a light jangle from the bell at the top alerting the withering secretary of my presence.

"Hello dear," she smiled kindly. "I'm Mrs. Cope, how may I help you?"

"I err, came to pick up my schedule," I returned the smile

"Oh," she exclaimed. "You must be Charlie's daughter. The whole town's been waiting for your return." I heard her muffled voice come from the inside of a large filing cabinet. She emerged with two slips of paper one a bright yellow the other plain white.

"Here are your schedule and a slip of paper all your teachers are supposed to sign," she informed.

"Thank you," I said nervously taking the papers from her and slinking out the door and into the school hallway.

_So much for the whole discreet thing _I thought irritably. Was I the only one concerned about our secret? Clearly Charlie's been blabbing his mouth if the town's been waiting for my arrival. I mean I know he hasn't seen me in forever but really? This just makes it so much harder. I glanced at the clock through the clear glass wall of the office before paying attention to my schedule.

I had about five minutes before the bell rang and another before the late bell rang. This gives me about ten minutes to find my first period class I quickly calculated. My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I whipped around coming face to face with some blonde kid.

He stepped back with a dazed expression on his face before returning to the real world. His features lit up and he let out a bright smile. He was somewhat cute but not as much as Alice, but then again no one could compare to her.

"Hi my name is Mike and you look like you could use some help finding your class," he greeted.

I chuckled a bit before nodding. He was so eager it was funny. "Actually I do need help. I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella."

"Ah, the new student has a very lovely name," Mike flirted. "You know in Italian Bella means beautiful."

"Oh really now?" I said ignoring his failed attempt at flirting. Guys and their hormones. "Thanks for the fact. Now let's see I have Mr. Welsh- World History now, where's that?" The first bell rang the second I finished that sentence.

"Oh uh, let me show you," he pulled at my hand nearly dropping it at the cold temperature. "Your hand…"

"Poor circulation," I answered quickly shoving them in my pockets.

He nodded accepting the false explanation and led me down the tan painted hallways. Students barely tried to contain their staring, making me a bit uncomfortable but it seemed to please Mike in some way. I knew it wasn't _only_ because I was the new girl. My beauty played a part, the pale skin, they probably saw a small similarity to the Cullen's in me. I shuddered at that thought. No one needed to be comparing me to them.

"Here we are," Mike announce proudly. "I don't have this class or the next few others so I'll see pick you up at your last class before lunch. You don't mind eating at my table do you? I can introduce you to my friends?" His tone was pleading.

"Sure Mike," I agreed. He seemed genuinely pleased with this answer as he walked back to class.

Shaking my head I entered the class, unintentionally grabbing every person's attention. I never like attention on me, even as a vampire who could kill each and every person in this room within five seconds. It made my stomach churn uncomfortably. Letting out a low breath I sauntered up to the teacher with fake enthusiasm.

"Mr. Welsh can you sign this please," I asked the rather young teacher. His face was chiseled and tan. Dull green eyes stared at me; he seemed to be around his early thirties.

"Why of course," he winked raking his eyes up and down my form. I shivered in disgust; of course I would get the perverted teacher. Grabbing a pen he quickly scrawled out his signature before sending me to a seat in the back of the room.

I tried my best to pay no mind to the numerous students staring at me knowing that it'd be like this all of today. I pulled out a chair next to a quiet brunette with glasses. She was the only one not staring.

"Err, hi," I greeted. "I'm Isabella, but call me Bella."

"Angela," she smiled shyly looking up. I examined her expression. It morphed from indifference to shock then back to indifference. I broke out into a smile; she would treat me like a normal person.

Class was uneventful; we took a post test which I finished in less than ten minutes. Angela was one smart cookie; I think she was the fourth to finish while it took others the whole period. With nothing to do we talked, learning a bit about each other. Of course I had to lie through most of my answers but it was for the best. No matter how nice she was I don't think she would take finding out I was a vampire that well.

I picked up my bag just as the bell rang and was about to leave when Angela stopped me.

"I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" she asked another shy smile making its way to her face.

I was completely confused by now. How could humans be so friendly to me? Wasn't I supposed to repel them or set of some danger instinct? Maybe I was being too friendly, but if I were cold and uncaring than I'd draw more attention to myself. That was a lesson I had to learn the hard way a few years back at my old high school. Trial and error. Others would wonder what my deal was and start nasty rumors. The objective was to fit in and if making human friends worked than I'd have to deal.

"Mike invited me to sit at his table already, sorry," I frowned. She pushed her glasses up a smile still on her face.

"Cool, I sit at that table, so I guess I'll see you for lunch then?" It wasn't a question but more of a statement. She waved quickly before rushing off to class. I dug into my pocket for my schedule. Next class was pre-calculus building two with Mrs. Cannon.

I never really needed help finding any of my classes. All you had to do was stick to the room and building numbers and you'd be fine. I exited out of building one, slinking past students who were walking without a care in the world while I was about to be late.

Dashing through the doors of the second building I located my class and entered just before the late bell rang. The teacher glanced at me in annoyance and just snapped her fingers pointing to the back. I assumed I was to take a seat back there. Another brunette occupied the seat next to mine.

I found out her name was Jessica Stanley. I immediately found her to be irritating once she opened her mouth and her nasally voice made their way to my ears. She talked too much especially about that boy Mike. I managed to not yell at her to shut up throughout the whole class period mostly because of the two boys sitting in front of us.

Tyler who sat to my left or took the aisle seat was black, and made some rather crude comments here and there but was entertaining enough. His buddy Eric who was Asian tried and I say tried because he failed to flirt with me. He was almost as distracting as Jessica.

When the bell rang we ran off to our last period before lunch which sadly also had Jessica in it. A groan slipped out my mouth when she scooted into the chair next to me. She glanced at me questioningly but I ignored her.

Most of the period carried on this way. Her blabbing her mouth me not really listening. Although it was entertaining when Mike met me at the door to take me to lunch. Jessica kept trying to get him to notice her but he was to busy drooling over me and trying to get my attention as we walked down the hallways. Clearly she liked him.

In the end I ended up sitting between Mike and Jess who had taken a sudden liking to glaring at me, with Eric, Tyler, and Angela in front of me. Lauren whom I had been introduced to sat diagonal to me. She fixed me with a glare like Jess, but this one was of pure envy while Jessica's was mostly jealousy towards me and anger directed at Mike.

I had a feeling Lauren hated me for my looks and the attention I was getting. Not only from our table but from the whole cafeteria. They kept glancing at me in wonder, and truth be told it was making me nervous. Right now I'd have killed for the power to be invisible.

And suddenly as if my wish had been granted they stopped staring and glancing. I followed their eyes to see the cafeteria door from outside opening. I wasn't surprised to see the Cullen's step in; I mean who else could attract that much attention? The large male stepped in first, hand in hand with the model like female. Behind them came another male, he was boyish, and also had a mate. The brunette I saw helping him play the piano.

Finally _she_ walked in. Her steps were so graceful when she walked; it was almost as if she were dancing. She must have taken Ballet or danced in her human life. Her hair was in its beautiful disarray of spikes I saw yesterday and she dawned designer clothes. A grin broke out across my face. Alice was absolutely exquisite.

My mood was ruined when the male who had touched her yesterday walked in. She was towing him behind her a lovely smile fixed on her face, whilst he wore a painful expression. If I were in his shoes I'd be beaming, to be in the presence of an angel like her was an honor. I narrowed my eyes at him in anger and envy.

The Cullen's sat farthest away from the student body but that didn't make them impenetrable to the teenager's stares and whispers.

"Those are the Cullen's," Jessica whispered in my ear. She had noticed me staring? "The big one is Emmett he goes out with blonde girl named Rosalie that he's holding hands with. The boy in front of her is Edward. He's taken by the brown haired girl Tanya. The boy at the end is Jasper, he always seems to be in pain; I hear he goes out with the pixie girl. Her name's Alice."

At the mention of her name Alice turned her head and our eyes met for the first time; electric blue to molten gold. My world slowed and it felt like it was just her and me. The emotions running through me increased ten fold. The need to protect her, keep her safe, love her, care for her, comfort her, they all intensified.

Alice was an angel sent from heaven just for me and I would do anything in my power to have her. Seeing Alice was like seeing the sun for the first time, _feeling_ the sun for the first time. Warmth spread throughout my whole body.

Her gaze turned to one of confusion quickly and I was forced to look away. Of course she would be confused, hell even I was a bit confused. I had never experienced these feelings before. But then it dawned on me that it might not be her feelings she was confused about but instead it was me. The pale skin, inhuman beauty, near perfect posture, I could practically see the wheels turning in her head when I looked back at her. My eyes threw her off though thankfully.

I started to panic, it was my first day and already they were starting to suspect things. Jasper turned to me confusion also written on his face. I glared at him with such animosity he whipped his head back around. I couldn't deal with this shit right now. I gave a half ass excuse as to why I had to leave to my tablemates and threw my untouched food away. Guess I was going to be early to biology today. Mr. Matson was surprised to see me so early, I couldn't blame him. What student would voluntarily come to class early? He signed my slip and told me to take a seat anywhere.

I choose a seat in on the right directly next to the window. Sometimes I liked to daydream, it was the closest a vampire could get to dreaming. The bell rung a few minutes later and soon the class began to fill up. Mike wanted to sit with me but Jessica practically begged him to be her biology partner, how pathetic. I heard the chair next to me scrape against the linoleum tiles. I looked up and stared into golden eyes; Alice.

"May I sit here?" she asked in her musical high soprano voice. I swear I could listen to her talk all day and not be bored. I couldn't refuse her when she had already seated herself.

"Sure," I mumbled more to myself. My cover was ruined I could tell the instant she gave me a knowing smile. With her this close she could pick up my nonexistent heart beat. She could smell the difference in my scent and not hear the flow of blood in my veins. My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she smiled brightly at me. Should I answer, or should I not? This is bad, this is extremely bad, but that didn't stop me from responding back to her.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I greeted with a shy smile. "But I prefer Bella." Since when was I shy? I'm a vampire for Christ sakes, when are we ever shy? Maybe I've been hanging out with humans to much. I'm losing my edge, or maybe it's just Alice doing this to me.

"Well then Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you," she grabbed my hand and shook it. What happened next informed me there was no hope in pretending to be human around her anymore. She knew, she wasn't completely sure about everything, but she knew.

We both gasped at our temperatures. Her hand was so much warmer than mine and I felt myself tightening my grip. I didn't want to let go. She was feeling the icy temperature of my hand. Immediately she let go and whispered something incoherent before staring me right in the eyes. I missed her touch.

"You're not human?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Neither are you," was the only comeback I could come up with. I mean what else was I supposed to say to that?

I could tell she wanted to say something more but Mr. Mason cut her off explaining the lesson we were to do in class today. We didn't have time to talk after that, me being busy with work and all.

When the bell rang I nearly leaped out of my seat and ran out the door. I wanted to avoid Alice right now no matter how much it hurt to. She would probably tell her family, and they'd investigate me and Charlie, finally finding out what we were. Then they'd run to the Volturi and it'd all be over.

I felt a presence next to me and saw Alice pass me casually but not before pushing something into my hand, presumably a note. Of course I was curious as to what it said but because of my overwhelming fear I was too much of a wimp to open it. So instead I stuffed it in my pocket and made my way to fifth period.

The rest of the day was spoiled. I was constantly plagued with images of Charlie's death then mine by the hands of Aro. Each time I passed a Cullen I was given a peculiar look. Maybe I was being paranoid, and then again being paranoid had saved me before. Alice was the only Cullen I had in my classes so I was eternally grateful. I wouldn't be able to handle another Cullen today.

When the day had finally ended I was practically skipping to my truck in relief after I turned in my slip to the office. I was stopped by an icy chill running down my back. I glanced behind me and saw the Cullen clan staring at me. Their backs were to the Volvo and it appeared they wouldn't be moving anytime soon. They could be so creepy. I shook my head and clambered into my truck.

The truck roared to life startling most of the student population within a one mile radius. I chuckled nervously and pulled out of the parking lot. I chanced a quick glance at the Cullen's who were still watching me. My eyes met Alice's and I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back but it was cut short when the male, Jasper, wrapped his arms around her protectively. _As if I would hurt her, _I growled.

I forced my foot hard on the gas and made my way home. The truck wouldn't go past sixty so I had to muster up what little patience I had not to jump out and run the rest of the way in frustration. Charlie wasn't home when I got there. Oddly enough I wasn't pleased by this. Usually when at home I preferred him to be gone, so I had the house to myself. Not that it mattered because I found myself mostly cooped up in my room.

Right now though, I yearned for his comforting presence. Sighing I trudged up the stairs and threw my bag against the wall. My mind instantly went to the note in my pocket. It had been burning a hole there since I was handed it. Nervously I pulled it out and opened it with trembling hands.

_Bella_

_I don't know what you or Charlie are but I know for certain neither of you are human. The hollow sound coming from your chest leads me to believe that you are a vampire, along with your scent and temperature. I am unsure though because of your colored eyes and ease with humans. My family will hold a meeting tonight and I am most certain you'll end up being confronted. It would be easier if you would come to our manor tonight to answer some questions to gauge whether or not you are a threat to our existence._

_Alice_

I inhaled deeply although it was unnecessary, her sweet scent filled my nose and I sighed in content for a second before the truth settled. My worst fear had come true. They knew, now it'd only be a matter of time before we were done for. Shakily I let the note fall to the ground. We were going to die, and the Volturi would probably lead a man hunt like they did centuries ago for more vampires like us. We weren't the last but it wouldn't help our population if Charlie and I were killed.

I felt empty inside, dead even. I walked downstairs and waited on the couch for Charlie to come home. He found me there staring blankly at the wall dejectedly.

"Bells," he called out to me. I didn't respond. "Bells." He tried once more. I turned to him and fixed my lifeless gaze on him.

"They know," was all I whispered out.

**A/N: Omg even I don't know what's gonna happen next. Will she go to the Cullen's manor, will her and Charlie flee the area, will Mike ever realize he doesn't stand a chance at being with Bella? Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

_Preview_

_You know the decision we made that night decided our faith. I don't know the entire outcome but I do know our lives are in the Cullen's hands now._


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, neither do any other characters from the novel, err series. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, yup not me.**

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontation**

I sighed, tapping my hands on the steering wheel of my truck anxiously as I drove to the Cullen manor. Directions were on the back of the note Alice had secretly handed me. I didn't think I could do this, but I had to, for Charlie, for me, for those other vampires like us in the world. I recalled the conversation Charlie and me had earlier.

_"Bell's what do you mean they know, whose they, what do they know?" Charlie asked softly squatting next to me._

_"T-the Cullen's, they know a-about us being v-vampires," I stuttered out. So unlike me, where was the strong, doesn't give a shit Bella? _

_I wasn't supposed to feel so afraid, in fact they should be the one's who are terrified. Charlie and I could seriously reduce their numbers and probably make it out alive! But could I really hurt Alice's family?_

Charlie, the cause of this mess,_ I had thought. Suddenly I was fueled with anger geared towards him. He got up stepping back when he saw my look._

_"This is your fault!" I screamed in rage. "What kind of father enrolls their kid in a school full of vampires knowing she might possibly get caught? Their existence exposed, it's like you want us to die! _

_The Volturi want us gone, and a vampire won't hesitate to turn us in, knowing they might die by their hands for letting us go or harboring us. Why couldn't you have been more careful, I'm your daughter you're supposed to protect me?_

_Your supposed to protect us and now were going to die because of your recklessness. Maybe that's why mom left you. You couldn't protect her and me, so she up and left? Funny how she can find safety and love in a human and not you."_

I lied, the anger had been talking then of course that's no excuse, but it didn't matter I had hurt Charlie…bad. Of course my mom hadn't left because he couldn't protect her or me; in fact he was way overprotective. He could keep us safe and what's great was his undying love for us. But mom lost that spark and moved on. She had found her love in Phil a human and he accepted that.

I shouldn't have blamed him anyway. This was as much my fault as it was his. I could have stayed at home and refused to go to school. Sometimes I have no self-preservation and then I had the audacity to go and blow up at him.

Right now I could still feel the self-loathing for myself because I brought up the past, because I put all the blame on him and not me. Charlie didn't deserve such cruelty even if I was mad but I knew he would forgive me. I was his daughter; he would find it in himself to muster up forgiveness…I hope.

_I lunged then ready to attack him, but he quickly grabbed me, twisting me in the air so I landed face planted in the wall with my hands behind my back. The crack resonated throughout the house._

"_Isabella Marie Swan you will calm down right now," he hissed using my full name. "I will not tolerate such disrespect in my house. And until you settle down you will be held against this wall." I could see the hurt and fury in his gaze._

_Taking a deep breathe I relaxed, letting my head clear. "I'm good Ch-dad, I'm sorry." He huffed and let me go hesitantly. I didn't make a move towards him but instead walked silently to the couch._

"_Now Bella tell me what happened," he demanded his voice strained._

"_I-well I was in biology," I started deciding to skip over the whole lunch scene. "And one of the Cullen's sat next to me with there being no other open seats in class. Sitting so close to one another Alice –that was the Cullen- noticed my differences and well she handed me a note in the hallway later on requesting I go to their house."_

_Charlie sighed. "Honestly Bella I didn't think they'd actually find out, I'm sorry for being reckless you were right. When I met Carlisle at a convention in Seattle he had no clue so I figured…" he trailed off._

"_Dad, a convention is filled with people of course he wouldn't have noticed you. You guys were _surrounded_ by humans and even if he did notice he would have probably overlooked it being so caught up," I groaned. "How could you have been so easy going about this though, usually your either about to pack up and leave at the first sight of danger or fight? Most of the time you just want to get us out of danger but if needed you'd fight to protect us. What happened to my overprotective dad?"_

"_He lost the people he was supposed to protect," he spoke quietly. "Bell's I'm sorry, but right now we have to fix this not look back on what I did and didn't do right. Could you go and get that note for me please?"_

_His anger had vanished, leaving him with a defenseless look on his face. His concerned blue eyes showed he was worried, but for some reason he wasn't the tiniest bit frightened. It was like he thought the Cullen's wouldn't turn us in. That confused me immensely._

_I brought the note down to him and he examined it carefully, his eyes brows scrunching up in concentration. "Go," he glanced up at me._

"_What do you mean 'go'?" I frowned at him. _

"_Bella," he sighed giving me a tired look. "I doubt they know what you are. Right now they assume you are a vampire, granted you are, but if they are confused about the blue eyes obviously they don't _really _know what you are._

_Meaning the Cullen's won't turn you in because they have no preexisting knowledge of why they should. If you tell them then that's another story, for now just give them the necessary details and leave out the Volturi until you think it's time to tell them."_

_The logic passed through my head wrapping itself around my brain and I let a full out grin take over my face. I had been worried for no reason, freaking out about death by the hands of the Volturi over nothing. I can't believe I hadn't thought of what Charlie just told me._

So here I was now on my way to the Cullen's. My anxiety and fear had come back much to my disappointment. Of course I would feel confident with Charlie by my side but he's gone now and I'm alone.

Growling I pushed harder on the gas lurching the truck forward on the gravely ground. I just needed to get this over with. I was stronger than them, tougher than them; I had no need to fear them. What Charlie said earlier was right. They had no clue and if I had it my way it'd stay like that for a while. Besides I was long overdue for death, I shouldn't fear it.

I grinned letting my confidence flow over me. It was about time I stopped being a wimp. Driving down the winding path surrounded by trees I prepared myself mentally and emotionally. Taking a deep breathe I pulled into the Cullen driveway. Having seen their house before I wasn't quite surprised by the beauty but I was more or less stunned.

Confidently I strode up to the mahogany door and rang the doorbell to the right. I knew they had heard my truck the minute it pulled onto the gravelly terrain and made its way here what with them being vampires and all so I wasn't at all shocked when the door opened immediately.

Esme smiled warmly at the door. Her bright golden eyes radiated happiness. She pulled me in, shutting the door behind her, and enveloped me in a warm hug. I stiffened at first not expecting such a reaction from her but gradually relaxed into the hug.

"Hello dear, you must be Isabella, I'm Esme," she grinned. "The rest of the family is in the living room waiting for you. Follow me sweetheart." She laid a protective hand softly on my shoulder and guided me down the hallway.

Esme was correct indeed when she said the whole family was there. Carlisle sat in a grandfather chair, across from Edward and Tanya who were sharing a loveseat, Rosalie and Emmett sat next to them cuddling. Diagonal to them in another love seat was Alice and Jasper.

Jealousy coursed through my veins and the look I gave to Jasper was of pure disdain. He shifted his eyes to me. They held curiosity and confusion, but no hate. I frowned, of course he had no idea why I had given him such a glare but if he had I'm sure he would have returned my look with much contempt.

I didn't like Jasper one bit because he had the one thing I suddenly felt could complete me. It was absurd; I barely even knew Alice and I felt so strongly for her already. Clearly it wasn't meant to be if she was with this male and happy at that. I grimaced, I needed to think more on this and get my priorities straight.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," a musical voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I let a small smile grace my lips and shook his hand. His face was smooth and serene as if there was no danger.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm Isabella, call me Bella though," I said. I heard a huff to my left and a low female mutter about them just killing me to get it over with.

I glanced to my left and the only ones sitting there were Emmett and Rosalie. _So blondie doesn't like me _I thought idly. Strangely enough neither anger nor fear flared up in me.

"Honey why don't you sit down," Esme ushered me to an empty spot on the couch. Once I had sat down she and Carlisle made there way to their seats.

"Okay let's cut to the chase," Alice started staring me right in the eye. Her golden pools were alight, confidence radiating in them. "We already established that you're not human in bio today, so my best guess is that you're a vampire. One because of your freezing hand, two you have no heartbeat, and three you're unnaturally beautiful."

My heart swelled on the last line. She thought I was beautiful. I smiled a bit. "Well your assumption is correct. I am in fact a vampire." I gauged their reactions. Surprisingly no one was, well…surprised. "I'm guessing Alice filled you all in on her guess." They nodded stiffly. I could feel a sort of thickness to the air but it was immediately dispelled and replaced with a calm or soothing feeling.

"So why do you have blue eyes if you're a vampire?" Emmett asked. I could see the excitement in his eyes after the tension disappeared.

I sighed, how was I going to explain this so it wouldn't be long? "There are two types of vampires," I started.

Carlisle's eyes seemed to come alive at this new information. I pinned him for the book worm type that loved new information. "Old age vampires and new age vampires are the two types. Were impossibly fast, strong, our vision is phenomenal including our hearing just like yours. We hold the same undead beauty as you do and need blood to sustain ourselves.

Our eyes are typically blue but when in hunting mood or when we feel a particularly strong emotion they turn to our original color that they were when we were human. We burn in the sun, crucifixes do hurt us, and garlic burns our noses, but we don't sleep in coffins, in fact we don't sleep at all.

Some of us have powers such as your kind, and new age vampires such as you guys are hybrids to us old age vampires. That's why our strength, hearing, speed, etc is more enhanced. You guys sparkle in the sun, and don't get burnt by the sun and you probably know enough about your species so I'll stop there."

Emmett looked like he was about to fall out of his seat with excitement at this new discovery, I could tell Carlisle was about to bombard me with questions, most likely of the scientific nature, Rosalie seemed uninterested, Alice was much like Emmett, Edward glared frustrated at me, Tanya appeared to be bored, Esme just gave me a warm confident motherly smile, and Jasper well he had his eyes narrowed at me with mistrust.

"How come we've never come across your type?" he asked. My stomach rolled in fear and nervousness. This was a question I was dreading. As if he could sense my discomfort Jasper smirked and continued. "I mean we've travelled around quite a lot you'd think we'd have run into your kind by now, but we haven't, why?"

"We, err, tend to stay away from the public eye. Not trusting the sun and all, I mean how would you like it if you were walking outside and the sun suddenly burst open burning you to a crisp?" I constructed the lie skillfully. If possible I think his eyes narrowed at me even more.

"Your lying," he stated. "I can feel your emotion, that's my power, I'm an empath. The nervousness and fear rolling off of you leads me to believe that you're not telling the truth."

"Jasper," Esme exclaimed scolding her son. "How could you say something like that to Bella?

"Simple," Rosalie piped in. "If she's not truthful how can we trust her?" She turned to glare at me before settling into Emmett's chest.

"Bella is there something you'd like to share?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"The Volturi, they hunt our kind. They feel we are a threat to their existence so they killed us off long ago. Not many old age vampires are around do to the Great Hunt centuries ago. They banded up all their best vampires and disposed off us.

Today very few of us live so we tend to hide or try and be as inconspicuous as possible because if any new age vampires who know of us catch us or if the Volturi find us were goners. That's why I was so hesitant to tell you all. I feel that you would turn me and Charlie in."

"Dear we aren't like that, we would never do such a thing," Esme frowned and for some reason I believed her. "You haven't warranted any reason for us to turn you in."

I was gonna say that if the Volturi found out about them harboring me then they would perish like me but I kept my mouth shut. No reason to give them an excuse to inform the Volturi about Charlie and me especially when I felt so relieved right now.

"Totally," Emmett boomed. "And besides from what I know you could probably kick all our asses anyway if we wanted to tell!"

"Emmett, your language," Esme rebuked. I let out a small chuckled she was just like any other mother. Of course Rosalie had to go and ruin the moment and got up furious.

"Your just gonna let her go unnoticed by the Volturi?" She hissed. "Clearly if they want her kind destroyed so badly because there a threat we should abide their wishes."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen," Carlisle began. She flinched at her full name being said. "Isabella is no longer a threat right now, and we know how the Volturi is, they kill for no reason. They most likely fear an organized attack by a group of old age vampires that might overthrow them and succeed. Now as a member of this family you will follow our rules and wishes. And right now we feel Bella is of no threat and shall stay undetected by the Volturi."  
She huffed and stormed off, leaving the living room full tension which was once again cleared leaving a feeling of tranquility. I guess it was Jasper doing this and couldn't help but scowl for some unknown reason.

"I think I'll go talk to her," Tanya mumbled and got up to follow Rosalie. Edward looked like he wanted to go too but Emmett shook his head at him and he stayed put.

"Bella," Alice addressed me in a quiet voice. I turned to her a small smile on my face. "Yes Alice," I urged her to continue.

"What do you feed off of?" she asked. Confusion littered me.

"Humans, what else would I feed off of?" I shrugged, then I noticed her eye color and it clicked. Yes they were gold, but weren't they supposed to be a bright ruby color.

"Oh gosh," Esme muttered sadly.

"We feed off of animals Bella not humans, we think it's inhumane," Alice started. "It's always bothered us that we drank the blood of what we once were and how we took a life, a life that had a family that cared for them. Don't you ever get that guilty feeling when you kill a human?"

I nodded but waited for her to continue. The thought of feeding off an animal never even crossed my mind, but how would my body react to animal's blood? I wasn't a hybrid like them, I wasn't sure if my body would or wouldn't reject that type of blood. My kind needed to feed much more often than hybrids, our body's truly depending on human blood more so than new age vampires, but I could give it a try.

"Well than try our style of hunting Bella," Alice suggested. "I'll even go with you."

"Right now?" I asked skeptical.

"Yup, unless you aren't thirsty, are you thirsty?" She asked curiously. I could feel a light burning in the back of my throat just at the thought of blood and even if I wasn't I wouldn't deny this opportunity to with Alice. "No I am," I said quickly.

She grinned happily. "Well then let's go." She got out of her seat and yanked me out of my mine. Before she could run to the door with me Esme and Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

"It was nice meeting you dear," she smiled warmly. "I hope you'll stop by some time." I nodded albeit it was unsure but I nodded.

"And I'd love to ask you some questions if you don't mind?" Carlisle asked the light returning to his eyes at the thought of more knowledge.

Just as we made it to the door Jasper tugged on Alice's arms stopping her. "Do you want me to accompany you Alice?" His eyes still held doubt for me and I had to bite back a snarl threatening to rip loose. This guy seriously got on my nerves.

"No I'm fine Jasper, we should be back in two hours tops," she smiled. He looked like he was about to continue but she kissed him quickly and dragged me out into the woods_. _

I stared up into the starry night sky for a second and the weight of what happened finally hit me. You know the decision we made that night decided our faith. I don't know the entire outcome but I do know our lives are in the Cullen's hands now_._

**A/N: So...how was it? I don't know about this chapter, something feels off and it sort of bugs me. Oh well can't take it back now. A BIG thanks to those who reviewed, and favorited, and alerted, commented, PMed, or just read the story, you guys rock! **


	5. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any characters, nor scenes, cars, I don't even own the air they breathe, sad I know. I hope your happy Stephanie Meyer, jk.**

**A/N: So long awaited chapter because and I have an excuse people, errr half an excuse. Don't kill me, let me explain first. Anyway one, I got super distracted with reading and stuff, so I was reading more than writing, second my computer decided to be evil and cut of the internet on my desktop. I know! Crazy! So I finished writing and I was like how am I supposed to update? Poblem solved my sisters desktop has internet so I transferred my documents onto her hers and we have an update. Still want to kill me, I mean its not my fault my computer hates me?**

**Chapter 4**

**Hunting**

"So when hunting you have to let your instincts take over," Alice was explaining. I sighed, I already new the basics of hunting, I mean even though I had fed off of humans the same rules apply.

"I know that Alice," I chuckled. She narrowed her eyes at me and pursed her lips. My chuckled soon turned into a small laugh. "I'm sorry but it's just I know the basics of hunting."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," she rolled her eyes. God she looked so cute right now. She was trying to be angry at me for ruining her whole 'teach me how to hunt' routine and was even going so far as to glare at me but she just looked like a frustrated kitten.

"Well you can still demonstrate," I shrugged my shoulders hoping that suggestion would help.

"I guess that'll have to do," she huffed. Apparently I had messed up her plan. Then a thought crossed my mind. This hunting trip would end up being shorter now because Alice didn't have to explain everything. I frowned, as disappointment impacted my body.

Being out here with her alone was incredible. The forest was filled with mellow noises making the environment calm and serene. Patches of moonlight showed through the canopy of tress illuminating Alice as we crept through the woods. Her skin reflected the light causing her to glow and I swore my dead heart began beating, she was incredibly beautiful.

And I had lessened the time I would have to witness this striking creature. Sighing I continued on the path Alice was leading us too. I wasn't sure why we weren't running at vampire speed but I certainly didn't mind. My thoughts halted when I crashed into something hard. Alice had stopped abruptly causing the collision.

"Sorry Alice," I apologized wrapping my arms around her to keep her from falling over. The minute she was in my embrace I felt like the world had been set straight. Alice melded perfectly with my body and I didn't want to let her go. A rush of emotions surrounded me.

I looked down at her angelic face to see she was staring off into space. I began calling her name, but no response came. I stiffened my hold on her slightly as I began to panic. I felt an unfamiliar tightening in my chest as my breath came out ragged and rushed. I didn't need to breathe but hyperventilating seemed to fit the situation.

"Alice," I called out to her. She was still staring blankly. "Alice, are you okay." I began shaking her lightly still shouting her name.

"Ugh," she mumbled waking from her daze. Our eyes met and once again I felt the world was right. I don't think I could ever get tired of staring into her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked hesitantly breaking the eye contact as much as I welcomed the feelings they were confusing. I mean one minute I'm fine without having a significant other, I wasn't even interested in finding a mate, then Alice comes along and I'm ready to lay down my life to protect her and love her. I had to think about this.

"Sorry," she said clearly embarrassed, if she could I think she would be blushing. "My family never explained because we were so caught up in the mystery that is Isabella Swan but we have gifts."

"Like how Jasper can control emotions," I pointed out. She nodded and continued.

"Edward can read minds, Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions, and I can see the future," She explained.

I nodded with an eyebrow raised. Now that was news, I kept my mouth shut about mine though, not only because they could still tell the Volturi but because I felt the time wasn't right to spill.

"Did you see anything interesting?" I asked.

"Nothing really just Jasper surprising me with special plans," She shrugged nonchalantly. Well there goes my mood, and all it took was the mention of his name. I seriously don't like that guy, but that was all forgotten when I was aware that Alice was still wrapped in my arms.

I let out a small smile. It felt great to have her in my arms; did Jasper even realize how lucky he was? I felt her relax in my embrace for a second before I released her reluctantly. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable and I had a feeling I was pushing it a little and I was right when she let out a breath of air she was holding.

"Well I think we should continue with this whole hunting lesson," I chuckled uneasily changing the subject.

"Right!" she jumped, excitement oozing from her, it was rather cute. "I'll demonstrate." She stood still for a second, eyes closed, then inhaled deeply. Seconds later her eyes snapped open and she burst through the trees.

I had no problem keeping up with her as she chased down her meal. We entered a clearing and I watched as she gracefully pounced on one of the many elk grazing there. Snapping its neck quickly to abridge any of its pain and sunk her teeth into its hairy flesh. I watched mesmerized as she drained the creature of its life force while cradling its neck.

She gazed up at me once she was done and stood up from her crouch. God she was gorgeous. "Your turn," she smirked.

I copied her movements from before letting my senses take over and releasing my inner monster. Immediately I smelt the warm bitter blood I was supposed to feast off of a few miles out. Exhaling I dashed towards it, my feet barely touching he ground.

My prey sat there, bent over chewing slowly on a piece of grass. I attacked it, breaking its neck forcefully so that the head nearly tore off the body. My fangs elongated and I pressed them firmly into its neck pleased when they sank in easily. A warm crimson liquid filled my mouth and before I could swallow my body reacted so violently I was shocked.

Repulsed by the bitter liquid in my mouth I spit it out, spewing blood onto the spring green grass. I collapsed, crashing to the floor with a thud, convulsing harshly. Alice was by my side instantly trying to soothe the tremors running through my body. The venom in my system began consuming my body and I felt like I was on fire. I coughed, hacking up black ash.

The heat dimmed to a simmer and my body stopped shaking. Alice continued to rub my back in slow circles though and I didn't object.

"I guess my system can't handle animal blood," I muttered. Alice didn't say anything but continued to comfort me. She stiffened for a second and her movements came to halt before she started back three seconds later.

"What did you see?" I asked curiously figuring she had a vision.

"Jasper was going to come searching for us," She said quietly. I frowned not because of Jasper but because how she was acting. In the short time that I had known Alice I knew she wasn't the silent type unless she was either thinking or something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at her face from the ground. Her perfect angelic face was devastated and it hurt.

"I'm sorry," she murmured so low I could barely hear it.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I stared at her confused. Her eyes were downcast now only looking at the grass.

"I should have known this would happen," She whispered angrily mostly to herself. "My visions are important because they warn me of danger or problems in the near future. I could have prevented this, stopped you from feeding off that animal because you would have reacted so violently. I should have seen it; I didn't even see you coming to Forks. What kind of psychic am I?"

"Alice," I pulled her down so she was lying next to me. Man what I would give to be able to hold her in my arms again, but I don't have an excuse this time. I turned so we were face to face.

"Its okay you know. I don't blame you or hold this against you. Maybe you didn't get a vision of me for a reason. Maybe I was supposed to feed off of that deer and you getting a vision would have stopped me. I don't know what's going on with your visions but I'm sure it'll subside, I mean you're a vampire whatever's happening has to be temporary. Besides I'm fine and now we know my body rejects animal blood. So stop beating yourself up and berating your psychic powers because I really don't like seeing you do that."

She still looked troubled but didn't say anything more. We ran back to the Cullen manor silently lost in our own thoughts. Alice most likely thinking about her malfunctioning visions and me about my first animal hunting experience, guess I'm not going vegan anytime soon.

We arrived at the manor minutes later and immediately Alice was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Jasper. I controlled my jealousy, and managed to turn my growl into an unconvincing cough. Alice pulled away from Jasper but stayed in his embrace.

"Bella, I'm sorry about-" I cut her off.

"We discussed this earlier Alice, there's nothing to be sorry about," I smiled. "Now I hope to see you at school tomorrow, and tell Carlisle I'll pick a day to stop by so we can have that chat."  
Alice had no choice to drop the subject of her problematic visions. "What happened earlier?" Jasper asked looking directly at Alice.

"I'll tell you later," She mumbled hurt crossing her features briefly. He frowned not liking this answer but said no more.

Stupid insensitive vampire, he just had to bring it up and still wanted an answer even though the topics going to hurt her, shouldn't he be able to feel her emotions? Some empath he is.

"Well I'll see you later Alice," I waved walking towards my truck. "You too Jasper," although you could barely hear that part.

"Wait," Alice called out. I turned midway before I was surrounded by her scent, my senses engulfed in everything that was her. Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly to her. I gasped in surprise before responding. Warmth flooded through my body and I felt content instantly. This is where I belonged, in her arms.

A low growl could be heard to our left and I had to reluctantly let go of Alice. Never in my life had I been fueled with so much animosity towards someone. Jasper stepped back startled when he received a glare from me.

"Couldn't let you leave without a hug," Alice smiled distracting me from that infuriating empath. "See you at school."

"Can't wait," I smiled back and I was suddenly filled with mirth. I really couldn't wait, and I cursed being a vampire because if I were human I could sleep the night away.

I made my way to my truck with a hop in my step and drove home in a very good mood that not even Jasper could destroy. I stepped inside the house, shutting the door behind me quietly.

"Everything go well?" Charlie asked upon hearing me enter. I had a feeling he already knew the answer r but told him anyway.

"Yup, better than I though it would," I replied collapsing onto the couch next to him. "But we have a small matter to talk about."

He straightened up giving me his full undivided attention, the game was shut off and the house was silent waiting for me to begin.

"The Cullen's they feed off of animals," I started; I really had to know his opinion on what I was going to tell him. "Alice, she asked me to go hunting with her because I fed off of humans and wanted to I guess let me try their lifestyle out. It didn't turn out so well. My body rejected the blood and I ended up on the ground coughing blood and ash up. Any ideas on what happened?" He was silent for a few seconds, his blue eyes far away before he responded slowly.

"I think because were, were old age vampires our bodies are only meant to consume human blood. New age vampires are hybrids so they can process either type of blood, but remember we need more blood in our system to function properly and animal blood may not have the same components we need to sustain ourselves. That's only a theory though."

I nodded, that made sense. Now onto another subject, one which Charlie may be able to answer from experience. "How do you know when you've found your mate?"

**A/N: Sorry once again for the late update, but because you guyzzz are awesome your going to find it in your hearts, and dig deep, I mean you guyz gotta dig deep in there, I mean deep like Marianas Trench deep in your hearts and forgive me and review. I love you in a non stalker way guyzz so make me happy.**


	6. Impulses and Wolves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters... S. Meyer does. =(**

**A/N: So mostly a filler chap but a very important one. **

**Chapter 5**

**Impulses and Wolves**

Charlie stared at me for a moment with wide eyes, before furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. I waited patiently for him to speak, humming a soft tune in my head.

"Have you found your mate?" he asked cautiously breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "Wouldn't that be the point in me asking you 'how do you know when you've found your mate'?"

"Well I'm positive that I'm not the right person to ask Bell's," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "After all, my "mate" did leave and now she has some human man to keep her company at night."

"You have to let that go dad," I grimaced.

"I have Bell's, I have," He whispered. "That doesn't make it hurt any less though. Soul mates are supposed to be together for eternity and more and as you can see we weren't soul mates. I'm not the best judge on whether you know if you've met your mate, for now you'll just have to trust your instincts."

I nodded. I had hoped he would be able to give me some tips but alas I'll have to have a talk with myself to know.

"Thanks anyway dad," I smiled reassuringly and gave him a hug. He mumbled something about having to go hunt before dismissing himself. I had a feeling he just needed time to himself.

I stared at the spot he once occupied before groaning in annoyance. What was I going to do now? Right now I couldn't handle this Alice situation and there was nothing to do to occupy my mind. After the ordeal with animal blood I wasn't in the mood for hunting, and going back to the Cullen's was ruled out. Then an idea sprung into my head.

It was cruel but necessary to entertain myself. I hadn't done it in a while but now was the perfect time to use my gift. Watching humans perform actions on impulse was hilarious especially when manipulated.

I smiled and dashed out the door before breaking out into a run. My feet barely touched the ground as I made my way to Seattle. Port Angeles was populated but not nearly as much as Seattle. The city had clubs and bars but yet again not as much as Seattle and in order to keep me engaged for the night I needed bars and clubs.

I arrived minutes later and scouted out for what appeared to be a densely packed night club. I didn't really have the proper attire for the club scene but I wouldn't be here long. The line was incredibly long and knowing I wouldn't have the patience to wait in line I skipped all the other people much to there displeasure and walked up to the bouncer.

He was a gruff man, built heavily with his muscles bulging clearly trying to be intimidating. His eyes widened when he caught sight of me and I could hear his heart racing enticing me with his blood. Placing my hand on his puffed out chest I fluttered my eyes.

"Kane," I purred reading his name tag. "I really can't wait in this long line and such a strapping man wouldn't let me do that would he?" I smiled dazzling him.

"N-No go ahead in," He stuttered opening the club doors. I stepped in hearing groans and protest from the humans in line outside.

Immediately I made my way through the masses of sweaty dancing bodies to the bar area. My throat was burning and I cursed myself for not hunting earlier even with the animal experience. Swallowing the venom down I scanned the area for an unsuspecting victim or pawn. I make it sound bad when really its not. My victim was spotted a few seats over demanding a drink from the bartender who by the looks of it seemed to be reluctant on giving the man one. He began to argue with the man claiming that he had enough to drink and was drunk.

A smirk overtook my mouth and I had the perfect opportunity. The man suddenly felt the need to knock the bartender's lights out for denying him a drink and because I control impulses I let my power do its work. I let my mind expand and overcame his it was like there was a button to push or a string to pull to activate something in his brain telling him to act on it.

He growled and moved rapidly over the bar his fist hitting the bartenders face. On the ground I saw him beating the man getting a few punches in before being lifted up by a few bouncers and carried out of the club swearing up a storm.

That felt wrong, maybe I shouldn't meddle with violent people I mean the poor bartender looked miserable now and a bit angry. Well it's a good thing I only did this a few times every decade.

My eyes roamed over to a pair dancing. The male was clearly excited and was grinding on a girl who appeared to be very uncomfortable. She was about to move when he placed his hands on her breast. I could tell she was seeing red now. Pulling on her mind I let her do what she felt the need to suppress for whatever reason.

She swung her hand back and slapped the man straight in his face. Kneeing him in the jeans causing him to collapse on the ground in pain; she stormed out the club. He was on the ground tears running down his face caressing the angry red hand print on his left cheek. I didn't feel so bad anymore.

A couple more hours of this at different bars and clubs and I was ready to head home. Exiting the bar I was at I made my way down a cracked concrete street. I could hear drunken laughter behind me and looked back to see a few men stumbling out of the bar I had been in. Paying them no mind I made my way down a dark alley. I couldn't break out into a run in public it would be safer to do it here.

Walking at a fast pace I made a few turns in the dark space when I noticed footsteps. Sloppy heavy ones and then a scent circled me. It was those men who walked out the bar, were they following me?

"Hey girlie wait up," one slurred. I narrowed my eyes at him as another one laughed.

"Yeah wait up, a beauty like you shouldn't be wandering alone out here," another cackled tripping towards me.

They were surrounding me now and I fully aware of their drunken state and how thirsty I was. One made a grab towards me but I knocked his hand away roughly.

"Oh you wanna play rough," one growled. "I'll give you rough."

I heard him move and turned quickly around to block a kick to my thigh. Amusement and anger were the most prominent emotions running through me. Amusement at the fact that they thought they could take me and anger that if I had not been a vampire these men would have overpowered and done obscene things to me leaving me on the streets to probably die.

Growling I pulled back my fist and punched the nearest one in the gut, he collapsed on the ground sputtering up blood. One was running towards me planning to tackle me but I side stepped him, palming his spine. He fell forwards as a sickening crack reverberated through the alley.

"Kyle, Jeff," a scruffy male cried angrily.

He looked up his eyes wild and furious, screaming in rage he began punching and kicking me sloppily. I blocked and dodged each blow easily. Grabbing his arm I used the momentum and turned him, dropping him to the ground with his arm pinned to his back. He lied on the dirty ground groaning. My grip tightened to the point where his wrist shattered and pulled back listening as his arm dislocated from the socket

He shrieked loudly, wailing in pain. Swinging my hand back I knocked the man approaching me from behind with a crowbar in the head rendering him unconscious. My throat was becoming unbearable now as I inhaled all the scent of blood surrounding me.

The thought of having any of these sleazes balls blood in my system disgusted me. In a way though it was like they deserved this, how may other women have had they tried to do this too or would do it too? I had to end it.

Kneeling down to the closest figure I lifted his neck up baring my fangs and sunk them deep within his flesh. Blood pooled into my mouth, flowing down my throat soothing the burn and I gulped it down greedily draining the man of his life force.

Dropping his head on the street I moved onto the next man until each one was deprived of life. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I examined the scene. Four men lifeless on the ground with two puncture wounds on the sides of their neck. I couldn't carry them with me and deposit them somewhere. For one there were to many and it would be to noticeable. Sighing, I viciously tore out pieces of their neck and clawed at their bodies making it look like an animal had done attacked them. In a way I was an animal so it wasn't so far off, with that I took off.

Running I made my way back to Forks taking to the woods so as not to draw attention to myself. I noticed an area of forestry that would lead to my house and entered it with no questions. That was mistake number one. I immediately I sensed a presence following me upon entrance. The scent that accompanied it was enough to make me want to gag; it was foul and smelt like wet dog.

My senses were on high alert and I felt danger. I began running faster, my feet fly across the damp earth and I felt the figure pursuing me. It crashed through trees and bushes recklessly. Snapping teeth and growling made its way to my ears and I began to panic. Whatever this beast was it was huge from the amount of noise it was making and fast from the way it was gaining on me.

I looked back and almost fell from shock. A wolf, a very big, black wolf was chasing me. Its canines were bared with saliva coating them as he growled and pushed forward. Dark eyes glared at me with hatred only fueling my need to escape. I had no idea what this thing was and I didn't want to stick around to find out.

My feet seemed to pick up more speed and the wolf was falling behind. That wasn't enough though until I was sure it was gone I would keep running top speed. Trees flew by and soon I began to notice the tree line thinning. My house was in view and I was never so happy or relieved to see the place than I was now.

No pursuit could be heard behind me and I quickly dashed over to the small white house bursting through the door.

"Dad!" I yelled out frantically, hoping he'd have returned from doing whatever. If he was still out there he would be in danger.

"Charlie!" I called out making my way to the living room. He wasn't lounging on the couch watching sports like I expected him to be doing. Just as I was about to have a full blown panic attack the garage door opened and out he stepped wiping his hand on a dirty cloth. Oh, he was most likely working on another "car project".

"What's with all the ruckus?" he asked oblivious.

Thank gosh, he was safe. I understood he could probably take on the wolf thing but he was my dad and the thought of him being in an unknown risky situation frightened me.

"Wolf," I breathed out. "There are wolves in the woods."

"Yes honey there are," he frowned. "Are you okay?"

"You don't get it," I cried anxiously. "These aren't just wolves, their big horse like wolves that run just as fast as vampires and if my imagination's not getting to me can probably tear through us. I saw one on the way here. It was huge and black."

"Are you sure?" his frown was deepening.

"Why would I lie?" I snapped now annoyed. Did he not believe me? Here I was looking out for him and he was going to accuse me of being dishonest.

"No sweetie that's not it," Charlie pacified. "I've never encountered something like this and I'm not sure how to handle it right now. All that matters is you're safe and sound."

"Right and…" I pressed. He had to have at least an inkling of how he was going to solve the wolf issue.

"And nothing until we have more information we'll just have to be on the look out and hope to kill it if we encounter it," he nodded agreeing with his advise.

I on the other hand wasn't so sure. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be as simple as this.

**A/N: So you may not know it now but Bella's powers aren't as they seem. Sure she controls impulses or does she? _IS_ there more to her power? Well yeah there is. And today err, tonight we introduce the wolves er, wolf. You get the point. That was very important, the wolves may be a very vital part in this story you never know. Well I always know. **

_Preview_

_"I would like to discuss the means of a treaty with you," I requested staring the alpha right in the eyes._

_"We don't create treaties for flesh drinkers," he snarled. One man behind him howled in rage before phasing and soon the others were following. It was just me and the alpha male left and I had a feeling he would be following suit also._


	7. Werewolf Treaties and Jasper

**Disclaimer: WE've been through this so many times before guys. I don't own Twilight or any characters.**

**A/N: School started incase you were wondering about why its been a while between updates. But heres another chapter and its way long like eight pages and 4,000 words.**

**Chapter 6**

**Werewolf Treaties and Jasper**

Charlie's dismissal towards the subject irked me, how could he be so…so easy going about the situation? We had some wolf monster on the loose and he wasn't even jumping up with some plan on how to stop it or something. I had encountered Children of the Moon before. So if that helped any I had experience with psychotic rampaging wolves, but I knew for a fact that monster in the woods was no Child of the Moon.

For one a full moon wasn't even out and two their eyes aren't as intelligent. I shuddered remembering the beasts' eyes so full of hatred as if it knew what I was or what I had done. Children of the Moon are lead blindly by rage and destroy everything within site, very volatile creatures ruled by instinct and fury, with no recollection of their actions from the previous night when returned to their human form.

What was this creature and for the first time in a while I feared the unknown. Shrugging my backpack on my shoulders I stepped out of the house and into my ancient truck taking off for school. I had to warn the Cullen's or maybe they knew what the wolf was and could help enlighten me.

Sighing I pulled into the lot easily finding a parking space and exited this retched vehicle. Upon landing on the concrete ground I was nearly tackled to the ground by an overly hyper pixie bouncing in my arms. Had I been human I would have been lying on the dirty parking lot ground dead with numerous injuries.

"Hi Bella," she grinned once I had recovered from shock.

"Alice," I breathed out. "What's all the excitement about?"

"Oh nothing," she smirked. "Just wanted to see you was all." My arms tightened around her.

"Really," was my surprised response.

"Really, really," she giggled.

"Well I wanted to see you too," I smiled. "Life just is as exciting without Alice Cullen."

"Funny you would say that after a few days of knowing her," came a southern drawl.

I knew who that was and I wasn't happy. Releasing Alice I looked up and was met by two black orbs. Jasper pulled her behind him while his body slumped in a protective stance.

"Jasper calm down," Alice chastised moving from behind him. He looked like he was going to protest but she gave him a quick peck on the lips much to my displeasure to quiet him.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Now I'm going to walk Bella to first period because I have something to ask her."

Grabbing my hand she dragged me away from him and into the school building.

"Sorry about him," she apologized giving me a small smile. "Sometimes he can be a little over protective."

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked with a hopeful tinge in my voice. I needed her to dislike something about this guy it'd make it so much easier.

"Yeah but he does it out of love ya know," she nodded a goofy grin overtaking her face. "I'm really lucking to have met Jasper when I did."

"Oh a story, care to share," I joked.

"Another time because were at your class." She stopped walking a turned to me her bright eyes meeting with mine. How I wish my class was a little bit further so this wouldn't have to end.

"Will you sit with my family and me at lunch?" she asked a pout on her face. Who could say 'no' to that?

"Definitely," I assured her. "Now I believe you have a class to get to before the bell rings."

She gave me a tight hug that I reveled in before whispering a quick goodbye and skipping away. Shaking my head I walked into World History content beyond belief. Class dragged on with nothing I hadn't already learned being taught. Of course Mr. Welsh felt the need to call on me every five seconds with a stupid question because I was resting my head trying to be somewhere else other than here. Much to his disappointment I answered them all correctly.

I couldn't have been happier when the bell rang. I was the first out of the class and into the crowded hallway. Sighing I headed to my next class knowing it was going to be another repeat of first period.

Lunch couldn't come any sooner. When I walked out of my latest period Alice was there waiting for me a small smile on her beautiful face. Most students noticed our interactions such as this morning and in the hallway earlier with mixed reactions but they all seemed to focus on one emotion right now. Shock.

"Hey," I greeted her ignoring the blatant stares we were getting. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," she chirped loosely linking our arms together and dragging me to the cafeteria.

"You go sit, I'll get lunch," I told her before pausing thinking over my next question. "You want anything?"

"An apple will do just fine thank you," she said flashing me her shiny teeth. Most of the cafeteria quieted down when I bought lunch and made my way to the infamous Cullen table. The moment I sat down the students burst into chatter and gossip revolving around me and my connection to the Cullen's. One voice stood out the most.

"Ugh I so knew they'd recruit her," a nasally voice snorted. "She's just like those Cullen freaks." Oh Lauren how I despise you.

"I agree," said another annoying voice. Well hello to you too Jessica.

"Guys shut up," mumbled a quiet voice. "If she wants to sit with the Cullen's then she can, it's none of your concern." That was Angela my favorite for a reason but she was going to get chewed out by those two in a few seconds.

"You're sticking up for that loser?" Lauren sneered.

"She's not a loser and I think you guys should shut your mouths because it isn't polite to talk horribly about someone behind their backs," was Angela's response.

"Whatever," snorted Jessica. I mentally cheered for Angela before returning my attention to the Cullen's.

I was sitting next to Alice which evidently bothered Jasper who was on her other side but he kept his unease silent. Tanya and Edward were across from us whispering low to each other while Rosalie as glaring at me with her hand clenched tightly in Emmett's.

I ignored her knowing if I didn't I'd say something I might regret later. She and I wouldn't get along which saddened me because I wanted everyone in Alice's family to like me.

Emmett was the first one to break the awkward tension at the table.

"Bella," he boomed grabbing my attention.

"Yeah," I frowned in confusion.

"You play video games right?" He asked.

"I haven't even touched a game controller," I laughed while he stared at me in disbelief.

"That's unheard of," he gasped. "Well this just means you'll have to come over this afternoon and play with me."

"Sure Emmett," I smirked. He and I would get along just fine. I could already tell I was gonna like his personality.

"You and Carlisle could talk while your there too," Alice suggested to which I nodded.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Hissed a cold voice. My eyes snapped to Rosalie's in confusion. "She's a danger to this family."

"Rose-" Alice started but was cut off by Tanya whom I hadn't really had a chance to get to know.

"Rosalie enough," her voice was quite stern. "I thought we discussed this last night. Bella is a friend of this family now and until she proves otherwise she isn't a menace to us so I suggest you calm down and apologize to her."

Rosalie's eyes flashed dangerously at Tanya and they had a silent staring match until finally she sighed and glanced over to me.

"Sorry," she grumbled quietly.

"S'okay," I shrugged not sure what else to say.

I noticed how Jasper had Alice pulled tightly to his body as if he expected me to blow any minute. Sighing I chose to pay no attention to his antics knowing full well I'd get pissed off by him.

"What'd you do last night?" asked a deep musical voice. My eyes landed on Edward and I knew he noticed my eye color but I didn't want to discuss that now especially in front of Alice. She's probably still sensitive about the animal blood.

"Went out to Seattle," was all that came out of my mouth.

"Oh," he nodded his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Speaking of last night I have something to tell you guys," which caught everyone's attention. "Have you noticed any large wolves in the forests?"

Each Cullen member froze their eyes growing wide. So they know something.

"Why does it matter?" was Rosalie's stiff reply.

"I encountered a black wolf that was as large as horse last night," I responded. "Nearly caught me while I was running home."

"Quileute's," Edward spat. "They live on a reservation a few miles from here. A select few members of their tribe are wolves. I should have known they would pose a problem."  
"Yeah dude," was Emmett's intelligent input.

"You'll probably have to make a treaty with them," Tanya told me her eyes a darker shade then before.

"Treaty why?" I was confused. A treaty with wolves? Why weren't they eliminated, what _were _they? Aren't they too dangerous to have around if they live on a reservation?

"We have a treaty with them," Alice's wind chime like voice sounded beside me. My eyes were instantly on hers as she explained more. "You see we can't go on their lands, hunt humans here, turn any humans here or they'll declare war on us."

"So these wolves are very intelligent then?" Remembering the black wolfs eyes I shuddered.

Rosalie looked around and sighed. "Now wouldn't be the time to discuss this we'll tell you more at home."

Then she got up pulling Emmett up with her and walked away. The bell rang seconds later dismissing lunch. So I guess I had to come over today, no escaping that. Edward and Tanya went their separate way leaving Jasper, Alice and I to walk to class together. Of course I was disgruntled by this; he doesn't even have this class.

"Don't you have to be somewhere Jasper?" I grumbled. He regarded me with a cold look but said nothing. "Seriously I don't think anything's going to happen to her if you go to _your _class. I mean I'm here."

"That's the issue," he grimaced. I narrowed my eyes at him letting what he said digest. I knew he didn't trust me but to this degree that he would leave his…mate with me alone in a populated area. I forced down a growl building in my chest and settled on huffing.

I glanced at Alice who was watching our interaction closely a frown on her face. My mouth twitched but I said nothing and our journey to biology was silent after that. Stopping at our classroom door I gave Jasper a tight smile.

"Oh look at the time," I shook my head in mock sadness pointing at the nonexistent watch on my wrist. "The bell's about to ring guess you have to go, bye," I rushed out ushering Alice quickly into the classroom.

She flashed me an odd look before sitting at our lab table.

"You don't like Jasper do you?" She blurted out.

My eyes shifted around the room before settling on her nervously. "Pssh what are you talking about?" I chuckled.

"Were cool." Even I could see that wasn't going to work.

"Seriously Bella," her perfectly arched eyebrow rose. "You're a bad actress."

"Okay so we don't exactly like each other but I'm sure we'll get better with… time." Lies.

"Sure," she smiled sadly at me before turning her head to the front of the room. Ugh great, she's mad, no, sad.

"Why does it matter?" I sighed.

"Because he's my soul mate and it'd be great if you and my other half could get along," she whispered glancing at me.

Ouch, that hurt. My heart throbbed in pain at those words. _Soul mate._ I hadn't even sorted out my feelings yet and already I'm emotionally attached. _So do I like Alice?_ Yes. _Do I like her more than a friend?_ Maybe, I'm not sure. I haven't ever felt like this before. _Do I want to kill Jasper so he's out of the picture_? Yup.

Groaning I tried to pay attention to the lesson but my thoughts kept revolving around one question, do I like her more than a friend? It was too soon to know I'd only known the girl, what, three days? My jaw clenched at that revelation. Three days and I feel like some love struck teenager. The _L _word. I hadn't ever thought that would apply to me.

If I believed in love at first sight then I'd have more faith in this situation but I don't so… I'll wait because who knows, I might just be feeling some odd emotion to having a new vampire friend which I've never had apart from Charlie and Renee.

I mean when your trying not to get killed by the Volturi and most of your species is extinct you tend to not have that many friends. I'll chalk it up to that. At best I can just wait and see where this friendship takes us.

Nodding at my logical thoughts my mind was at ease and I began to pay attention to Mr. Mason but there was this nagging in the back of my head telling me I was missing something. I shrugged it off.

When the school day came to an end Alice was practically about to explode with excitement and joy which I adored.

"Ride with us," she suggested a large smile on her face making me giddy within. Her bubbly emotions were so infectious.

"What about my truck and Charlie?" I asked.

"We can pick your truck up later and just call him when he gets home now come on," she grabbed my hand dragging me to a bright silver Volvo.

"Edward, Bella's going to ride home with us," she announced directing me to a seat in the car.

"That's fine," he nodded sliding into the driver's seat with Tanya next to him. Rosalie, Emmett and…Jasper sat in the back seat? A smiled eased onto my face as I realized it was just Alice sitting next to me.

The ride to the Cullen manor was quiet. No one really spoke which I was okay with although I could have done without the heated glare Jasper kept shooting at the back of my head. Esme was extremely delighted to have me back which also made me happy. Carlisle was still at work so I had a while before I had to actually have that talk with him.

"I have to show you my room," squealed Alice before being blocked by Emmett.

"But first," he grinned. "I'll teach you how to play Call of Duty II."

"Honestly Em," Alice glared. "That can wait."

"No it can't," he whined. "Seeing your room will take forever and that's not even including your _closet._ By then Carlisle will already be home and then me and Bell's won't be able to play."

"Please Emmett," she pouted and I could feel myself give in even though I wasn't the one it was targeting. Emmett couldn't resist and huffed walking away. An earsplitting grin grew on her face momentarily dazzling me. Man she was extraordinary.

"Bella," a wind chime like voice called. Blinking I noticed everyone was surrounding me most with concerned expressions excluding Rosalie and Jasper.

"Uh, yeah?" I looked around confused backing up a bit. Personal space.

"You weren't responding for about two minutes," Alice frowned worriedly. " Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yes, yes I am," I nodded reassuringly. "Don't you have a room to show me Alice?"

"Yup," she jumped skipping over to me and pulling me at vampire speed upstairs to the second level. I guess were skipping the house tour.

She pushed open the door to her room and I was met with soft blues and greens on the wall with multiple paintings and photographs hung up there which I'm guessing were painted and photographed by her. A bed was pushed up against the back wall of the room with a flat screen television on the wall across from it, diagonal to that were two glass doors that led to a balcony. A desk with papers and writing utensils sat under a window next to French doors.

Opposite to that was a regular white door and next to that was a dresser under a mirror with framed photos sitting on it. A clean rug sat in the middle of the wooden floorboards glowing like most of the room was as light filtered into it. What I noticed most was it seemed to be all Alice and no Jasper. Did they share a room?

"It's very _you_," I smiled softly at her.

Her eyes lit up sparkling with joy. "Thank you."

"Anytime," I shrugged.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," she giggled taking me to the French doors.

Pulling them open I was led into the biggest walk in closet ever. I don't think I could even see where it ended. Clothes surrounded me every step I took. Heels, boots, bags, dresses, skirts, blouses, all sorts of accessories, anything in fashion she had it.

"Wow," I gasped overwhelmed.

"I know," she sighed. Stepping out I inhaled deeply my eyes still wide.

"Wow," I breathed out again. "That's…amazing." I wasn't very interested in fashion but I had to say that was an incredible collection.

"My prize possession," she grinned. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Um I don't know," I shrugged scanning around the room again. "Does Jasper come in here often?" That was bugging me.

"Not really," she seemed sad. Directing her to the bed we sat relaxing a bit. I laid down waiting for her to continue. "He's more of a private person, I mean we share everything with each other but he prefers being alone. So he has his own little room filled with books and Civil War stuff that he spends time in."

"Oh," I nodded glumly for her benefit because secretly I was happy he shared no part in this room. "Well you know we can make this the Alice and Bella friendship room!"

"Yes we can," she laughed with me lightening the mood. A knock interrupted us though and she called out to whomever to come in. Carlisle poked his head in with a small smile gracing his features.

"Hello girls," he greeted us in his smooth honey voice. "Sorry to interrupt but I believe Bella, you and I have things to discuss?"

"Right you are," I sighed. "I'll be back Alice."

"No, take your time. I'll be waiting in the Alice and Bella friendship room," she chuckled.

I stepped into Carlisle's study seconds later shutting the door behind me. I slid into a leather chair facing his mahogany desk trying to get comfortable.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked shifting my position.

"Sorry Bella but I believe we'll have to save that discussion for another time," he apologized. "Rosalie tells me you encountered a Quileute wolf which is most serious and must be dealt with quickly. They are dangerous creatures and I wouldn't want you and Charlie to befall a horrible fate."

I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"The Quileute's have lived in Forks on their reservation for many generations living peacefully. That is until they encountered a rogue vampire that fed off of the tribal members. Praying to the Gods to give them a gift to protect their people they were granted with the power of shape shifting into wolves to destroy vampires."

So they aren't _real_ werewolves their imposters that just have the shape of a wolf. Oh that makes sense.

"We have a treaty of sorts that prevents us from feeding off any humans here, turning them or crossing onto their territory in exchange that they don't kill us and we don't kill them.

In order for you to live peacefully you'll have to make a treaty or stay under their radar but for how long that will work I'm unsure. So I think it best for you to negotiate a treaty with them."

"Will you be present?" I asked hopefully.

"Why of course," he said.

"Okay then what are we waiting for?" I jumped up heading to the door.

"You are positive you want to go through with this?" he asked cautiously. I nodded reassuringly and exited the room returning back to Alice's room.

"Bella," she giggled. "Back so soon?"

"Carlisle suggested dealing with the wolves before starting our initial conversation so that didn't make for an in depth discussion," I shrugged.

"Wait," she stood up alarmed. "Your going to the wolves now."

"Is that a problem?" I frowned.

"No, I…just figured it'd be later," she laughed nervously.

"Be serious with me," I walked towards her and rested my hands on her shoulder pulling her down on the bed with me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," she sighed. "Normally I'd be able to see if anything went wrong because I had my visions to rely on but with you I can't see everything and the wolves will make it impossible to even receive a glimpse into the future. I hate feeling so defenseless and not being able to protect everybody."

"Alice I can't really say what's going on with your visions but you don't have to be our shield all the time. We can protect ourselves just fine without you and who knows maybe this can be a learning experience. You can learn to not lean on your visions so much," I gave a half smile.

"I guess," her eyes were filled with insecurity that I knew words couldn't erase and it hurt me.

"Don't worry so much," I squeezed her arm reassuringly. Carlisle called me down stairs and with a quick look at Alice I shuffled away.

"We'll have to run to the border it's faster," he informed me as he was pulling a coat on. Nodding I took off towards the woods with Carlisle close behind. I smelt the treaty line a minute later the wolves strong foul scent wrapping around me.

Gagging I slowed down almost to a stop. Carlisle urged me forward only telling me to hold my breath which made the smell slightly better. We stopped a few steps later the odor intensifying. I felt vibrations in the ground before I heard the loud pounding of hooves.

I stood straighter and stiffer waiting for the black beast to burst through the brush.

"Here it comes," Carlisle whispered. Soon enough the trees and twigs were rustling and cracking and I came face to face with an angry horse like wolf.

My face morphed into a fierce scowl trying to intimidate the opponent. A low growl rumbled through my chest in a warning further spurring on the furious wolf.

"Sam I ask you to calm down," Carlisle frowned. "Please phase we need to have a meeting."

Huffing the wolf swayed into the bush shrouding it from view. Seconds later a tall tanned man stalked out a scowl on his face. _He must be alpha _I guessed.

"What do you want leeches?" he spat. "My men are only a few miles away if I need support. You won't be getting away with anything."

"I see," Carlisle nodded. "We came to discuss a treaty. As you can see we have a new vampire who will be living here for a prolonged period of time and we ask that you help cooperate with her so as not to attack her on site."

He glanced over me the scowl on his face deepening to the point where he was full on glaring at me with such hatred I had to fight down a shiver. His body vibrated violently with his fist clenched so tightly at his side you could see the veins popping out.

Barely audible words came out of his mouth but I heard them. "What are you?"

I'm not going to lie by denying I'm scared. I swallowed the venom in my mouth and sighed. "A vampire like the good doctor said."

"You lie!" he yelled stepping further towards us.

Carlisle's eyes glanced downwards wary of the treaty line. If he stepped over, there would be war and someone would die. Who knew Forks could be so exciting?

"Do not mistake me for a fool." His left eye twitched.  
"Sam we come in peace," Carlisle's soft musical voice floated through the air. "Isabella is a different type of vampire. More advanced than us and new to Forks. Let us create a treaty."

"Leave then," Sam ordered his body calming down.

"I need to be here Sam she doesn't understand-" he was cut off.

"Leave, the matters of this new treaty will be discussed between her and my pack. When we are done she is free to converse about it with you but for now the matter is private," his eyes were cold as he stared at him.

"As you wish," Carlisle whispered. With a quick side glance and a sigh he dashed off into the forest leaving me alone.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Blood drinker."

"Come again?" I asked in confusion with my eyebrows furrowed.

"You feast upon human blood do you not?"

I didn't answer for his body stiffened instantly and in the distance I heard more paws tramping on the ground. Wolves appeared stepping out of the brush with their teeth bared,

"Shift," Sam barked. The trees blanketed them as they turned to men and soon Sam was flanked by four tall, muscled, and tanned men, each with equally short hair and all wearing an angry mask.

"Address my pack with your request," Sam demanded.

"I would like to discuss the means of a treaty with you," I requested staring the alpha right in the eyes.

"We don't create treaties for flesh drinkers," he snarled. One man behind him howled in rage before phasing and soon the others were following. It was just me and the alpha male left and I had a feeling he would be following suite also.

"Compromise," I suggested with just a tiny bit of hope in my voice which was crushed upon his next few words.

"I don't make deals with killers," he hissed. His words set off an earthquake in his body that he was barely able to control. His next words were gritted out. "If my men catch you and your kind on our lands or neutral territory we won't hesitate to dispose of you."

He let the tremors take over and his body phased turning into the angry beast from earlier. Howling he ran off with his snarling pack of angry mutts not far behind.

"Well that went well," I muttered.

**A/N: Review my lovelies please and tell me what you think of this latest chapter. I would also like to take the time to thank my faithful reviwers, you guys are awesome! You make me happy.**

_Preview_

_"Stay away from Alice," he hissed venom flying away from his mouth and into my face._

_My eyes flashed. "Make me."_


	8. An Issue Named Jasper

**A/N: Alright I'm not dead, but I think I will be for taking so long to update. Anyway I apologize. I don't know what happened. But I updated and I plan on finishing this story so don't worry. Remember I'm sorry and I'll try and update in a more timely fashion. **

**Discalimer: I don't own Twilight, or any characters, scenes, you know that kind of stuff. It all belongs to the author Stephenie something or other. Just kidding Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7**

**An Issue Named Jasper**

My way back to the Cullen's house was slow as I tried to collect my thoughts and find a way to explain the situation. So far I was coming up with nothing. Different scents assaulted my nose each overlapping one another as they crossed paths. I was nearing the manor and had I been human my heart rate would have begun to pick up. The trees finally parted and I found myself walking up the Cullen's paved driveway.

Each step towards the elegant glass mansion sent a shot of fear through my body, something I was not enjoying. I wasn't afraid of the Cullen's themselves, I was more afraid of the rejection they might blanket me with and I couldn't lose Alice now. The danger I was bringing to their family was enough to make them consider even alerting the Volturi.  
Shuddering I glided over the small steps to the door and with a deep breath knocked lightly on the wooden frame. Immediately it opened and I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug with tiny arms wrapped around me. Instantly my fears were quelled and even seemed insignificant now thinking over them. They wouldn't shun me because a pack of flea bitten mutts refused to make nice with me.

I leaned down inhaling the small girls scent marveling at how my body seemed to relax.

"Alice," I whispered reveling at the feeling of her name on my tongue.

"You had me so worried Bella," she mumbled into my chest.

"Well I'm here now so no need to fret," I pulled back, a small smile on my face. Alice's face lit up with happiness and I felt amazing knowing I was the one who caused it.

"I think that's for the family to decide," a voice gritted out the underlying anger in it barely concealed.

"Jasper," Alice sighed. "Let's not start this again." He placed his hands on her shoulder and pulled her into him restraining her so she couldn't move forward.

"Start what Alice?" his voice was warm as he spoke to her but his eyes were cold on me. "How I think Bella's a threat to this family? How I think maybe staying away from her might do us well? I'm only thinking of you Alice. You're my mate and my top priority you must understand?"

I could see her melt on the spot by his last words and it disgusted me, but it also reminded me of how she wasn't mine but his. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. For now Alice and I were friends and I'd have to accept that.

"Oh Jazz," she smiled leaning up to peck him on the lips. "I know you mean well but Bella's my friend she wouldn't hurt me or any of our family members, right Bella?"

I merely nodded in response not feeling as happy as I was a few minutes ago, probably because Jasper's presence sucked the life out of the room.

"Alice-" Jasper started but she silenced him with another kissed and dragged him off to the living room with me not far behind.

"Bella," came Carlisle's soft voice from the center of the room where he and Esme were standing. "I'm glad your back and in one piece," he chuckled.

A small smile made its way to my lips as I took a seat in a chair. Jasper took Alice to a loveseat across from me, which I tried to pay little attention too.

"So…" Carlisle began.

"Tell us what happened," Emmett boomed interrupting him. As expected Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head and shut him up with an icy glare.

"They rejected me," I sighed.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean they rejected you?" Carlisle frowned.

"The wolves refused to make a treaty with me," I growled feeling my anger rise as my thoughts went back to that moment.

"Why would they do that?" Esme asked with concern filled eyes.

"I'm not like you all in the sense that I don't drink animal blood," I whispered partly ashamed. "They only put up with you because of your supposed "vegetarian" status."

"Couldn't you have worked something out?" Carlisle was pacing the room now trying to come up with a solution.

"The moment they heard 'human' and 'blood' in the same sentence there was no negotiating anything. I'm telling you Carlisle unless I find some way to not to drink human blood I'm not getting that treaty."

"Did they say anything else?" he turned to me.

"Just that if they caught me or my kind on neutral territory or their land they wouldn't hesitate to kill us," I gritted out.

A wave of tension washed over me and I turned to Jasper. He was slightly in front of Alice in the chair, in a sort of protective sitting stance. His eyes were filled with anger directed towards me but I ignored it.

"Why don't you just drink animal blood then?" Emmett suggested and I almost got up and beat the shit out of him for mentioning that in front of Alice. From the corner of my eye, I saw her flinch and I had to reign in my defensive instincts.

"That was already tested, the result was me vomiting it up so that's ineffective," I told him trying to give him the story without bring up parts that would hurt Alice.

"Oh," was all Emmett managed to say.

"I may have an idea," Carlisle said now facing me with a new light in his eyes. "I rarely did this because most of my children adapted easily to this life style but some took time to adjust, and to keep from having casualties where it could be avoided I smuggled blood from the hospital to keep some of my children at bay. Like I said I rarely did it but I believe we can make an exception for you."

"Really," I gasped. "You would do that for me?"

"Indeed but we still have to come up with alternate means of feeding methods for you," he pointed out.

"I'm already thinking doc," I smiled gratefully. Carlisle is amazing and I was overwhelmed with the urge to jump up and hug him but he wasn't my dad. Speaking of Charlie I had to get home to tell him of the current situation.

"Well seeing as this is all cleared up would you like to stay over Bella?" Esme asked with hoped filled eyes. I hated to have to crush it. I shook my head.

"I have to tell Charlie about this tonight at home I'm sorry. How about another time?" I suggested.

"I understand but I will be expecting you to stay over next time," she gave me a pointed look and sighed "Well this house won't clean itself," and with that Esme left towards the laundry room.

"I better get going," I told the remaining vampires in the room as I stood up.

Alice shot out of the chair before Jasper could stop her and she was instantly in front of me.

"Your leaving now?" she pouted. "But you just got here."

"I know Alice," I grimaced hating to see her sad. "You'll see me at school tomorrow and maybe we could do something this weekend."

"Shopping," she squealed her face lighting up.

"And that's my cue to leave," I heard Emmett mutter and seconds later he and Rosalie were gone.

Edward was coming up with ideas to help my feeding situation along with Carlisle while Tanya was sitting comfortably with him even if Edward was paying her no mind. Jasper was tense ready to spring any moment. I'm surprised he wasn't influencing us with his emotions, he was so edgy.

"Shopping?" I groaned. I hated shopping.

"Yup," she beamed. "It's just a whole day of you, me, the mall, bright and early on Saturday morning."

When she puts it that way, I can't really mind, seeing as it'll only be us with no interruptions. "Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

"Great," she giggled hugging me tightly. Of course, Jasper ruined it.

"Alice we don't want to hold Isabella up any longer she has to go home," he barely managed not to growl out.

"Okay," she sighed heavily. "Bye Bella." Her eyes lost that light I loved as she spoke those words.

"Bye Alice," I waved walking to the door.

The car ride home was uninteresting and Alice was on my mind during the whole ride unsurprisingly. I parked next to Charlie's cruiser and exited the truck slowly, my thoughts now focused on how to elucidate this whole situation to Charlie.

I stalked up to the front door and stuck my key in the lock before pushing the door open reluctantly.

"Charlie," I called out hesitantly.

"Bell's is that you?" he answered.

I rolled my eyes and held back a sarcastic response threatening to burst from my mouth. Instead, I replied with a simple 'yes'.

He stood in front of me moments later a frown marring his features. "Where have you been Bella? You had me really worried."

I gave him an apologetic look before ushering him to the couch. "We need to talk."

He gave me a concerned glance before following me to the living room. Once he sat on the couch, he gazed at me expectantly. I chose to stand and pace around the room leisurely before starting.

"Remember those wolves I mentioned to you earlier?" I asked him, glancing at his expression quickly to gauge his reaction.

"Yes," he replied gruffly. "I also remember telling you to just be on guard until we had another encounter with it."

"I recall that too," I chuckled nervously. "Well today at lunch I discussed the issue with the Cullen's. It turns out they've had encounters with those wolves too."

His eyes narrowed in slight anger. "Bella, I thought I told you-," I interrupted him before he could go into some long-winded speech about disobeying him.

"I know Charlie but you honestly couldn't expect me to sit by and do nothing," I told him pointedly. "So I went over to the Cullen's and discussed a few things with them. It turns out these wolves aren't real wolves and happen to be intelligent. The Cullen's have a treaty with them in order to keep the peace around here."

I was about to continue when Charlie raised his hand in order to stop me. He sighed before staring me in the eye.

"I have a strong feeling Bell's, that what your trying to say is that you already made a treaty with the wolves." I flinched.

"Well…not exactly," I grimaced. "We made an attempt to make one for us but, you see because we drink human blood they wouldn't agree to it. So now we have to be on the look out so they don't attack us."

Charlie sat there in silence, his face blank. Until he finally spoke and suggested something that nearly killed me.

"I think we should move," he whispered before speaking louder and more assured. "Yes, clearly were nuisances to those wolves and were causing trouble for the Cullen's so moving would be most logical."

"No," I shook my head in defiance. "I won't leave with you if you do and you know I can survive on my own."

"Isabella-" I cut him off with a deep rumble in my chest.

"You can't make me," I yelled petulantly and I briefly reminded my self of a five year old about to throw a tantrum.

Anger pulsed through my body and the thought of leaving Alice pained my aching heart. So, I did what I thought was best and stormed out of the house for a breather. The cool air hit my face the moment I set foot outside. The smell of nature wafted around me as I headed towards the woods near the house. Already I could feel myself calming down, the rage coiled tightly inside me diminishing.

I had no right to shout at Charlie. This was mostly my fault. If I had followed his instructions then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. I sighed, but moving was not an option that I would consider, in fact I felt it was unnecessary. Charlie could conjure up another solution to our problem.

My thoughts halted when a sharp _snap_ resonated through the forest. Instantly my ears noticed light footsteps that were approaching the area I was standing in. I frowned as my senses enhanced themselves. I could distinctly make out the direction the footsteps were originating from and my nose picked up on a bittersweet scent. I stiffened. I knew that aroma. It belonged to Jasper.

I glanced at my surroundings to see if I had any advantage with my location but alas only thick green trees and bushes enclose me. Vines hung from branches and twisted complicatedly down the trunks. The forest was eerily silent save for the wind snaking through leaves and the pound of footsteps coming from my left. I hadn't even realized how far I had gone out during my walk until now.

Growling I waited stiffly for Jasper to show himself. He was walking at a leisurely pace and I'm sure he was well aware of my being by now. The bushes ruffled lightly until I was graced with his presence. His hair was tousled more so than usual and specks of red covered his blue shirt and jeans. Dirt caked his shoes, and spots of his skin were smeared with mud and the crimson liquid of helpless animals.

"Jasper Cullen well isn't it nice to run into you?" I chuckled humorlessly.

His eyes were blacker than night when they met with my blue ones, and this only seemed to infuriate the monster within me. He took a step forward but I held my ground.

"Stay away from Alice," he hissed venom flying away from his mouth and into my face.

My eyes flashed. "Make me."

Thoughts were whirling around in my head and I was contemplating how I got into this situation and what Jasper's next move would be. His face pulled into a dark sneer and his eyes were wild. Crouching into a fighting stance, he let out a deep guttural growl.

I mirrored his position, now anticipating a fight with him. All the rage I had felt for him over the past few days came bubbling up to the surface and I was furious. My hands were itching to twist his head clean off his body.

"You take her for granted Jasper," I snarled. "And I'm here to show her what a real mate is."

That was all it took for him to snap. He rushed at me with vampire speed that I very easily maneuvered around. I quickly reached out to grab his left arm but he twisted sending a kick to my face with his right foot. I blocked the kick before grabbing his foot, spinning him around, and throwing him into the dense bushes and trees surrounding us. He latched onto a branch effortlessly before his body could collide with a large tree and dropped to the ground.

His face was a canvas of volatile emotions while mine was controlled because I was focused. His battle scars proved he had been in various fights with vampires and immerged successful so I had to be cautious in this battle.

I sped towards him giving him the idea that I was going to tackle him when in fact I was anticipating his dodge. The very tree that held the branch he had utilized I ran up and fluently jumped off before releasing a flawless spin kick to his head. Thunder erupted with the collision of my foot and he flew backwards, landing roughly on the earthen ground before sloppily picking himself up.

Jasper's anger bested him and he began to discharge a barrage of punches and kicks that required my superior speed to be able to counter. Loud _cracks _and _booms_ sounded with each hit one of us managed to land. The whole thing was a blur to any outsider and I was tiring of this. Seeing an opening, I swiftly kneed Jasper in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards, before Judo sweeping him and following his fall with a strong fist to the face.

A large rumble erupted from the ground and a small crater formed. I hid my smile as I saw tiny cracks explode across his face. Before he could recover, I roughly grabbed the front of his filthy shirt and twisted him around quickly. My hands were now held firmly in place on the side of his head ready to rip it clean off.

I stopped though as a large hand rested on my left shoulder. Stiffening, I let out a low defensive growl and glanced over my shoulder only to relax when I saw Emmett. His face was morose as he took in the scene before him.

"Let him go Bella," he pleaded. Frowning I released Jasper, pushing him forward so I wasn't tempted to finish the job.

Soon Rosalie, Edward, and Tanya surrounded me. Rosalie face was twisted into one of those 'I told you so' sneers and Edwards face was pulled into deep concentration, while Tanya examined the whole situation.

I noticed Alice was not here and I wasn't sure if I should be worried or delighted. She would surely be livid with me for nearly offing her mate. I grimaced at such a prospect.

"Is that enough proof for you Tanya," Rosalie snarls. "She nearly ripped Jaspers head off in an attempt to kill him."

Tanya glances at me shortly before shifting her gaze towards Jasper whose face contained controlled anger. "What happened?" she asked.

"That monster attacked me," Jasper snaps viciously before I can answer.

"Bella wouldn't do that," a voice whispers in disbelief.

I turn to see Alice making her way quickly over to me. I flinch when she reaches me fearing the worst. Instead, she cups my face and turns it every which way inspecting for bite marks and scars. I smile at her concerned face and catch a glimpse of Jaspers expression; he isn't exactly happy that his mate chose to see if I were okay first.

"I'm fine Alice," I assured her. She frowns before removing her hand from my face and stomping over to Jasper.

"How could you?" she glares. He gasps appalled that she would choose me over him in this situation.

"How could I, how could she?" he points at me. "_She_ attacked _me_, not the other way around. As your mate you should be defending me not her." She looks at him guiltily but with no regret for her actions.

"Actually," Edward speaks up. "Jasper you were the instigator. Bella was merely protecting herself."

"It was justified," he growls.

"You're delusional," Edward frowns. "She isn't trying to steal her from you."

"Get out of my head!" Jaspers snaps at Edward then whirls around towards me. "Stay away from her."

The air is tense and silent moments before he grabs Alice and runs off into the direction of their house. I turn to Edward and give him a small smile.

"You believe he attacked me first?" I asked him. He nodded in confirmation.

"I read his mind and saw the events that took place," he said now looking in me in the eye. "I trust you Bella."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. In my eyes Edward seemed like one of the last people who would trust me in this family. "Thank you."

"Well there you have at," Tanya smirked at Rosalie who was fuming. "She did nothing."

"Whatever," she huffed. Gripping Emmett's hands she ran off into the brush leaving Edward, Tanya, and I to ourselves.

"Tanya I think you should go ahead back to the house without me. I need to speak with Bella privately," he shot me a look. She glanced between the two of us warily before nodding and running off.

He turned to me his eyes colder than before and I shifted my weight nervously waiting for him to speak.

"What's going on between you and Alice?" he demanded.

**A/N: So how'd I do? Review and tell me.**

_Preview_

_"Where is Alice?" I asked curious about her disappearance from school._

_"She and Jasper left," Rosalie answered coldly._


	9. Deep Ponderings

**A/N: See I churned out another one! This one didn't take half the year. Yaayyy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any characters, scenes, you know that kind of stuff. It all belongs to the author Stephenie something or other. Just kidding Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8**

**Deep Ponderings**

Watching the sunrise was a magnificent thing. Seeing the sky brighten bit by bit until the bright sun was upon you, bursting with vibrant oranges and yellows was amazing. Feeling the rays of warmth wash over you was one of the best things I imagined. I wouldn't know though, because the moment the sun would cast its warm rays onto my skin would be the day I combusted into ash. I felt sorry for the citizens of Fork's because the closest they got to a sunrise was the dark rain clouds growing a bit lighter from the light of the sun behind them.

I couldn't manage to stay indoors after the fight with Charlie and inside wasn't where I could contemplate the discussion Edward and I had. So here I am perched on the slanted roof of my home, overlooking the morning sky.

My head felt as if it would explode with all the thoughts running through it. I was being bombarded constantly with questions pertaining to the earlier conversation with Edward and having them not answered was bothering me.

"_What's going on between you and Alice?" Edward demanded._

_"Absolutely nothing," I shook my head. "We're just friends." _

_"Don't lie," he growled out. "I heard the convoluted thoughts running through Jaspers head. They didn't stem from nothing."_

_"An obvious explanation is that he's threatened by my presence and is using Alice as a way to drive me away from your family," I sighed. That was the part of the truth anyway. Shrugging I looked him in the eye. "That's all I can help you with."_

_"This would be so much easier if I could read your mind," he mumbled. My eyes widened. Edward couldn't read my mind? "You seem to have some sort of shield blocking your mind."_

_"I-the only gift I have is the ability to manipulate impulses," I stuttered before mentally smacking myself. I wasn't supposed to reveal my power to them. They didn't need more ammo against me. _

_"That's impossible you must have another power," he frowned. _

_I shook my head in denial. "Not possible."_

_"Either way that isn't the matter at hand." Edward's eyes seemed to darken even further. "Whatever has caused Jasper to be so paranoid is connected to you."_

_"Edward I can honestly say I don't know what you're talking about. Jaspers has it out for me. I've grown closer to his mate in a week than he has in all the years he's known her and he feels threatened by it," I glared._

_"Bella," his eyes softened. "I may not know you that well but I want to help. I can see that your going to be someone who's very close to this family. I mean Esme is attached to you along with Alice. Carlisle thinks your interesting._

"_Emmett enjoys your company and Tanya and I are on our way to becoming your friends. I can't speak for Rosalie but she'll come around and Jasper…he has his issues with you. They involve you and your growing relationship with Alice. So once again what is going on between you and Alice?"_

_My eyes wondered around the surrounding forest as I contemplated my answer. Should I tell him? Could I trust him? What _was_ I feeling? Could Edward give me insight? I stared at the crushed trunk of a tree from the previous battle with Jasper and I as I chose my word carefully. I refused to look at Edward so as not to catch a glimpse of his expression._

_"I don't-I'm not sure what's happening between us," I struggled to get the words out of my mouth. "I know she views us as friends, I do too, but I want more than friendship. It's quite strange, up until this point in my life I've never felt as attracted to someone as I do to Alice. I have never felt nervous, or anxious around anyone. I haven't ever really yearned for someone's company and I certainly never felt extremely excited to see someone. That is until Alice walked into the picture. Now I cannot wait to see her face and I crave to be the person who makes her smile. Edward you must understand how confusing it is to have all these feelings show up in a matter of days?"_

_"I do," I could see him nod in my peripheral vision. "I felt that way when I met Tanya."_

_"She was mate less wasn't she?" I asked. He nodded in affirmation. "Well that's where the problem mostly starts. Alice has a mate and she has had one for a long time now. I can't just walk into the picture and steal her away from Jasper even though my heart is screaming for me to. Alice cannot have two mates. It's me or Jasper and obviously she would chose Jasper, her long time partner. I have to settle for friend."_

_"Have you ever been told by Alice how Jasper and her met?" He asked curiously but I could see a gleam in his dark golden eyes._

_"No," I grimaced. "And I don't want to." He sighed as if he were speaking to a small child that couldn't understand what he was saying._

_"It may help you with understanding your feelings," he nodded, mostly to himself._

_"That wasn't cryptic at all," I snorted. "Hey I have a question." _

_His eyes twinkled with mirth, which was very confusing. He was usually either broody or frustrated and early he was mad. Why was he so happy?_

_"Shoot," he chuckled (I guess in an attempt to lighten the mood)_

_"Why aren't you taking Jaspers side? I mean he is your brother after all. Shouldn't you be trying to rip my head off for contemplating stealing his mate away from him?"_

_"Yes Jasper is my brother and I care for him but Alice and I have a much closer and intimate bond. Jasper has always been quiet and secluded. I haven't ever really gotten to know him as well as I know Alice. It isn't right but Alice's happiness comes first not Jaspers."_

_I grinned at that. Did this mean he felt I was better suited for Alice than Jasper was?_

_"I must be off or else the family will think you tried to off me like Jasper," he chuckled. _

_"Thank you Edward," I smiled. I was filled with gratitude. Edward had managed to help some, even if he left me with more questions than answers but he also gave me a person I could talk to._

_"Think about what I said," he winked before running deeper into the forest._

I still hadn't figured out why the story behind Alice and Jaspers meeting has anything to do with my feelings. What could it possibly explain? Sighing, I glanced around the neighborhood to make sure no one was out before jumping off the roof and landing safely on my feet.

Charlie had already left for work; he departed a few minutes after sunrise. He has no excuse to be _that_ early for work but I think he couldn't handle an encounter this morning with myself. That brought me to another concern. Were we really moving? Or was Charlie overreacting? Honestly, I feel like I'd stay behind and let him move. Just the thought of being far from Alice made my heart ache.

Anyway, today was Friday and I was eager for the day to be over mostly because tomorrow I get to spend the whole freakin day with Alice. It was still too early to enter the school premise but I had nothing better to do. Already dressed I walked into the house to grab my keys and made my way to the red rusty truck sitting in the driveway.

Hopping in, I started the engine, moaning in distaste at the embarrassing roar of the engine. I should start saving for a new vehicle. The ride to school was short and as I expected I was the only one in the parking lot other than the faculty member's cars.

I groaned as I felt the first drop of rainfall from the sky hit my pale skin with a wet _splat _as I exited the truck. I hadn't brought an umbrella or a poncho. My only form of protection was the thin grey hood of my hoodie, which wouldn't be enough to prevent the heavy torrential rainfall that was bound to befall Forks in a matter of minutes.

The school doors weren't open yet so I had no choice but to reenter my truck for protection. As I predicted an onslaught of rain came crashing down onto the pavement, slamming their wet drops onto my truck. No wonder so many vehicles were rusted.

I stared at the blurry windshield mundanely, my gaze fixed on the drops rolling down the glass. The rainfall wasn't going to be letting up any time soon and I really had no desire to run out into the rain soaking myself to the bone because I had to run at a _normal_ speed.

The parking lot was starting to fill and like myself no students felt the need to venture out into the downpour. Some were brave enough to though. Sadly, they became a lesson to those watching in their automobiles. Sliding and tripping on the soaking asphalt the students out in the rain were covered in dirt and mud, sopping wet once they reached the overhang. The school doors still hadn't opened.

A knock came at my window and I turned to see Edward, under an umbrella, frowning deeply, as he stared at the mud swirling around his black shoes that appeared to be brand new. Smiling gratefully I opened my truck door and slammed it shut once I was safely under the umbrella.

"Thanks," I grinned. "You didn't have to do that you know?" He shrugged guiding us to the overhang.

"If I didn't offer who else would have? Emmett dropped everyone in front of the school and carried his own umbrella after he parked," Edward explained before smiling back at me with his next statement. "Besides I thought we were friends now."

"What makes you think were friends?" I teased.

"Hm maybe the deep talk we had last night," he shot back.

"Well played my friend," I chuckled.

We had reached the overhang and I could spot the rest of the Cullen's away from the group of humans cluttered around each other. My eyes were searching over them looking for a certain pixie. She was missing. I glanced at them again and I finally noticed Jasper wasn't there either.

"Did Alice ride with Jasper?" I asked Edward. He grimaced and shook his head. Well then, where was she? We had reached the group now and I said my good mornings but I wasn't really focused.

"What's wrong Bella?" Tanya asked inquisitively. I saw her eyes meet Edward's briefly -it seemed they were sending each other a message- before staring back into mine.

"Where is Alice?" I asked curious about her disappearance from school.

"She and Jasper left," Rosalie answered coldly. She spoke before Tanya even got a chance to reply to me.

"Left?" I choked out. My heart was squeezing in pain. They left. He took her. Jasper took away _my _Alice. He took her from me. My insides were crippled with bone shattering pain.

"Just a couples retreat," Edward spoke quickly as if sensing my despair. "He thought they needed some time together, to "find themselves again" so to speak."

"They didn't need time Edward, they needed to get away from Bella who's ripping their marriage apart," she snapped. "She nearly killed Jasper." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"Ripping their marriage apart?" Tanya scoffed. "Don't you think that's going a bit far? Nothing is wrong with their marriage."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. I sighed; I could see what Charlie meant now with us being trouble. I was the whole cause of this fight, but moving away would be too painful.

"I think you should cool off babe," Emmett kissed her cheek and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his arms but not before glaring icily at me.

"School doors opened," I mumbled. We followed the crowd filing into the school before splitting to go to our classes.

First period was horrible. I zoned out the whole hour. I couldn't concentrate on anything and Angela was obviously worried by this because she kept sending me concerned looks.

I had a lot on my mind. Why would they leave? When was she coming back? What was she doing? Should Charlie and I move? Where would we move too? Seattle? My body pulsed painfully at that thought. I grimaced. I was attached but it seemed she wasn't if she could leave. Why did love suck like that?

If first period was anything like what my other periods would be like I might as well have stayed home. Sighing I stared out the window into the dark grey sky. No thunder, no lightning, just rain. No an anger filled storms, just depressing rain.

The bell rung and I bolted out of my classroom making a beeline for the parking lot. Someone grabbed my arm preventing my escape. I whirled around to see a dopey faced Mike.

"Where ya going?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Home," I replied curtly, stealing my arm back.

"Why?" he asked without missing a beat. I pursed my lips not really in the mood for him right now.

"I'm sick," I growled. His eyes widened and I could hear his heartbeat pick up. _He was afraid,_ I mentally grinned.

"Oh, uh, well g-get better," he smiled nervously before backing away. Shaking my head, I continued forward until I was standing outside just under the overhang. It was still pouring rain but the only difference was I didn't care anymore. I needed to get out of here.

I stepped out into the cold rain, which felt warm because of my skin temperature. I could feel my clothes steadily dampening until they were clinging to me, dripping wet. My hair was soaked, sticking to my head. I walked past my truck and exited the parking lot. I wanted to be outside; I don't think I could handle being confined with so many thoughts, not in my car, not in my house.

I walked at a human pace down the street, wandering aimlessly. My feet though, carried me to the entrance of a bright green forest. I stepped onto the soft moist soil upon entering the forest and was immediately hit with the loud crashes of rain on leaves and bark from trees. I could see the rain colliding with the bright green skin of the leaves and roll down them slowly before hanging and finally falling to the forest ground.

I was tempted to catch one drop on the tip of my index finger but quickly shook off the feeling. It was no use getting distracted with so many pressing issues at hand. My feet carried my a bit further into the woods until I stopped at a dark soggy stump. I sat and stared above me at the towering trees. Brown and green, the only colors I could see in here.

Sighing I ran a hand through my wet and now tangled locks. Everything was moving so fast. One minute I was moving to Forks and the next I find myself staring love right in the face. I mean I didn't even want love at first. I wasn't looking for it, and now that I do find it she has to be taken. By that prick no less. How could she be in love with someone like that? He was controlling, overprotective, rude, and conniving.

"_Have you ever been told by Alice how Jasper and her met?" He asked curiously but I could see a gleam in his dark golden eyes._

Did that have anything to do with her ridiculous feelings for him? Another matter, a vampire cannot have two soul mates. It was impossible unless your other half was really your other third. Could that even happen? I shook my head and took a deep unneeded breath, and that's when it happened. It was as if the fog in my head had dissolved.

Maybe Jasper and Alice weren't soul mates, what if they were just mates. My thoughts went to Charlie and Renee's declining relationship. Soul mates were forever, and clearly, they weren't forever. Mates at most but not soul mates. As that last thought ran through my head, I did the strangest thing during a time like this; I laughed.

It started as a small chuckle but then it progressed to belly aching laughs. I found myself staring into the sky letting out loud bellows. It made so much sense now. It was love at first sight, reserved for soul mates. I felt slightly relieved and as if some of the weight on my shoulders had eased a bit. Wiping the rain from my face, I closed my eyes, now determined. Alice's story might have the answers but I had a feeling I could get some early insight on this whole soul mate process.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed familiar numbers. After a few rings, I heard a voice I had missed dearly speak.

"_Bella!" a voice screeched. "I was wondering when you'd decide to give me a call."_

I chuckled. "Hi to you to mom," I smiled. "I missed you."

"_I missed you to Bella-Bear," she sighed. "It so different without you here to harass me. So tell me, tell me, how's Forks? How's Charlie? Meet anyone special?"_

"So eager for gossip are we?" I raised an eyebrow only to receive a small laugh in return. "Well Forks is okay. It's…green."

"_Well it does rain there a lot honey," she pointed out. _

"I know," I smiled. "I didn't even know there were so many shades of green. Charlie's good by the way, but this wasn't meant to be a light conversation call mom."

"_What's wrong?" she asked immediately, the concern leaking into her voice instantly._

"I-I think I might have found my soul mate," I whispered.

**A/N: So guys...was it okay? I don't know I felt like there was something missing. Hmm, well, er, review but I don't have to tell you guyz that.**

_Preview_

_"I've had it to here with you," he gritted out, raising his hand so it was eye level with himself to emphasize the height at which he's 'had it with me'. "And I can only take so much," he turned to Carlisle, "forgive me father." Then he lunged._


End file.
